El Contrato
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Seiya Kou es in investigador Privado que un día recibe la visita de un interesante personaje que desea proponerle un trabajito,sin saber quienes estarán involucrados y los peligros que podría entrañar dicha misión... Incluso, tal vez, la reaparición en su vida de una mujer de su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

"El Contrato"  
Lo observo por segunda, tercera y aún una cuarta vez.  
El hombre no puede estar más nervioso.

Mira para todos los lados, baja la vista y no se decide a hablar de una vez de los motivos que lo traen a esta oficina.

El entorno no es precisamente tranquilizador.  
Algunos recortes enmarcados de casos anteriores, un par de plantas, unos pósters de armas y el sempiterno abrigo y sombrero en el perchero, piezas claves de mi look de investigador privado de medio pelo.

No me malinterpreten. Soy bueno. Pero me gusta tomar aquellos casos que en que la policía no encuentra pistas o se da por vencida. Tal vez en otra vida o en otra realidad fui alguna especie de justiciero… ¡pavadas! Me digo con un gesto vago de la mano, alejando esos pensamientos.

Mientras, el señor ha reunido suficiente aplomo para hablar.

-Mi nombre es Kenji Tsukino.

-¡Ah! ¿El mismo de la firma Tsukino &amp; Tsukino Importaciones?

-Exacto. Estoy asociado con mi hijo menor. Mire… el negocio no es tan próspero como parece desde afuera…

Lo observo con atención. Mis ojos de águila perciben cada detalle minimalista.

-Me imagino. Si no estaría ahora mismo sentado en el despacho de Tenou y Kahiou, un elegante dúplex en el piso alto del edificio Takeuchi…

Pero su negocio le da un buen vivir, viste bien, tiene una esposa amorosa que plancha rigurosamente sus trajes, camisas y pañuelos, aunque ya tienen cuanto… ¿Cinco? ¿Siete años de uso? ¿Y lo que le preocupa es…?

Me mira sorprendido. Es la carta de triunfo que uso para "ligarme" a la clientela. Se repone rápido.

-Mi hija, Serena, lo dice con angustia, retorciendo su sombrero.

-Necesito que la proteja…

-¡No soy un guardaespaldas, señor! No se me da bien andar a la siga de muchachas jovencitas soportando sus rabietas y caprichos…

-No es mi hija menor Serenity, a la que me refiero, es mi hija mayor, Serena Chiba, la que me preocupa, dice mostrándome la foto de una mujer joven aún, en compañía de un hombre.

Ése es su esposo, Darien Chiba.

No me gusta nada la expresión del tipo de la foto. Parece ocultar algo en su mirada hermética. Respecto de la mujer, me parece muy bonita, aunque nada del otro mundo. Piernas largas, sonrisa fácil, largo cabello rubio… peinado en ODANGOS.

-Ya sé lo que le preocupa… digo tratando de parecer superficial, recuperándome de la impresión inicial… ¿Es porque es rubia? ¿Teme que la ataque "El estrangulador de Tokyo"?

Rememoro el caso. En verdad llama mi atención. Durante Semanas el Departamento de Policía ha estado con la cabeza a dos manos tratando de dar con el asesino. Nada de huellas. Nadie ve nada. Bellas y jóvenes rubias estranguladas y abandonadas en callejones oscuros.  
Incluso el asesino se da el trabajo de vestirlas y peinarlas como si de una Barbie tamaño natural se tratara. Y a todas las peina con "odangos"…

Pero eso es un dato que sólo saben cinco o seis personas en el Departamento de Investigaciones, y yo, por mi contacto personal con Yaten y Taiki, dos viejos amigos de Escuela que suelen pasarme algunas migajas de información. A veces intentan atraerme al lado oscuro y que postule a algún cargo oficial. Y yo sigo prefiriendo la clandestinidad. ¿A quién recurrirán mis clientes si me vuelvo un ciudadano respetable? Si cobrara precios de infarto podría vivir a cuerpo de Rey como ese par de mariposas del edificio Takeuchi, pero no es lo mío.

El Señor Tsukino no lo sabe, pero hay otro punto interesante que me hace tomar el caso… Alguna vez conocí a su hija. Una cabeza dura como no hay otra. La mujer que tiene la culpa que mis dos matrimonios se hayan ido por el caño y se hayan evaporado sin dejarme nada. La mujer que me rompió el corazón cuando aún era un adolescente. Serena.

Rememoro su cabello danzante a merced del viento. Su caminata graciosa y algo torpe. Sus enromes ojos azules color mar del Trópico. Su boca mohína. Su negativa a darme una oportunidad, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos.

-¿Y qué dirá Chiba?

Los labios del hombre se aprietan en un rictus amargo. Se nota que adora a su yerno, me digo.

-Lo que piense Chiba me tiene sin cuidado. Su consultorio privado lo absorbe tanto que a veces pasan semanas sin ver a mi hija. ¡Ella podría hasta morir y él sería el último en enterarse!

-Bueno…

-¿Qué me dice, tomará el caso?

-Claro, me ha convencido. Cualquier precaución es poca, tratándose del estrangulador.  
Probemos un mes y si no pasa nada, prometo liberarlo del compromiso.

Observo con cariño el cheque, aunque no recibía uno en semanas, no es eso lo que más emociona. Aunque es duro de admitir, ardo en deseos de volver a acercarme a Serena Tsukino… Chiba, me recuerdo con un espasmo de resignación, Serena Chiba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, comienzo con la vigilancia. Observo los punteos que le he sacado al padre.

Horarios, actividades… Serena es una "dueña de casa feliz" Tiene una asistente muy mona, Lita Kino, una mujer alta y escultural que le ayuda con el Aseo y cocina como "los Dioses" según el Sr. Tsukino.

Las veo salir al mercado, sonrientes. Me bajo del auto y cojo una revista. El sombrero y el abrigo me acompañan.

Dos días después, me acerco demasiado en un semáforo.  
Serena mira hacia atrás, y me observa, desconfiada.

-Lita… No me gusta ese tipo, le susurra a su amiga.

¡Maldición, debería haber pensado en ir cambiando mi vestuario! No les tengo todas conmigo en este trabajito… estoy cometiendo faltas de novato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, me he dedicado con saña a investigar al esposo.

Yaten y Taiki no parecen muy convencidos, pero me deja echar un vistazo a sus registros:

"Notas excelentes.  
Primero de su clase.  
Graduado con honores.  
Cirujano destacado".

Nada turbio. Una parte de mí quisiera haber encontrado algo turbio entre tanta perfección. ¡Rayos!Pateo la papelera.

Yaten me mira de reojo.

-¿Por qué el repentino interés en Darien Chiba?

-Estoy… estoy en un caso. Hay algo que no me gusta de este tipo. Nadie puede ser tan perfecto, debe tener una doble vida…

-Bueno, no sé si te sirva, pero fue interrogado un par de veces, por asistir a un Night Club Clandestino. Hubo un par de asesinatos hace unos cuatro años. Detuvieron a un tipo, pero hubo que soltarlo porque nunca se pudo encontrar evidencia, me suelta unas migajas Taiki, con una sonrisa.

-¿Los crímenes nunca se resolvieron? ¿Y los cerraron así como así?

-Tú sabes como es el "Protocolo Invisible", me recuerda Yaten, a ningún alcalde le vienen bien los crímenes escabrosos…

Una idea me viene a la mente.

-¿Tienen fotos de las mujeres?

-Creo que hay unas en el archivo, déjame pasártelas por Bluetooh, dice Taiki, con las gafas sobre la nariz, accesando al Sistema de Registro Computacional de la Policía.

Suelto un suspiro preocupado.  
-¡Rubias!

-Por algún motivo alguien odia la rubias, ya van 12 en lo que va del año… dice Yaten apesadumbrado. Nos dieron un buen rapapolvo y ya nadie quiere hacerse cargo cuando aparece una de estas…

Alguien detesta las rubias…  
Comienzo a preocuparme en serio…

-Dicen que algunas chicas han comenzado a teñirse y cortarse el cabello, agrega Taiki.

Pero no Serena. No mi Serena… Pienso.

La chica a la que le di clases de Softball. La chica que iba conmigo a todas partes cargando su bolsón escolar. La chica que adoraba llenarse la boca de pastel y algodón de azúcar.

De vuelta a mi sórdido despacho, como un poseso, repaso todas sus fotos, tomadas a hurtadillas durante la "vigilancia".

Hay algo raro en ellas.

Las miro desde todos los ángulos. Montones de Serenas de papel me rodean haciéndome sentir observado.  
Eso es.  
Cuando nadie la mira, se ve triste.

Conozco la forma en que disimula su tristeza. Conozco la forma en que la disfraza con una media sonrisa, mientras su barbilla tiembla y la delata.  
No me pagan por hacerlo, pero maldito sea, si no descubro porqué, con esa vida perfecta, no es feliz…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, con una buena provisión de café y rosquillas, le hago la ronda a la "casita feliz" de Serena.

Planté algunos micrófonos aquí y allá y el resultado me tiene satisfecho.  
Esta noche, para variar, el marido se encuentra en casa.

Tiemblo al pensar que tal vez los escucharé poniéndose cariñosos.  
¿Seré capaz de resistirlo? Es momento de demostrar la madera de la que estoy hecho.

Sorprendentemente no es necesario curtirme de fría indiferencia...

Serena: Darien, cariño, la cena se enfría… (Alegre)  
Darien: Ya voy, mujer, estoy organizando mi agenda… (Irritado)  
(Pasos)  
Serena: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Yo fui con mis amigas al Centro Comercial Hitoshi, nos probamos toda la nueva colección de vestidos de primavera y comimos helado (seguro sonríe al recordar)  
Darien: Bien por ti. (Se sienta)  
Yo me pasé cuatro horas en una cirugía, tratando de salvar la vida de un anciano, pero no resistió el transplante… Ami tuvo que disculparse con la familia.  
Serena: Oh… que triste… Pobrecito. Al menos prueba la sopa…  
Darien: ¿La hizo Lita? (ruido de platos)  
Serena: Es la misma "Sopa de Cebolla" que alabaste la otra vez… sólo que esta vez la hice yo.  
Darien: (Suelta la cuchara, se escucha ruido de un plato volcándose)  
¡Está horrible! Si le pagas a alguien para que cocine, no tiene sentido que metas las manos tú…  
Serena: Darien… (Sollozo) ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves pálido…  
Darien: Creo que me algo ha caído un poco mal, me voy a la cama… (Pasos)  
Serena: ¡Cariño! ¡Aún falta el postre...! (Sollozo)  
(Silencio)

La escucho llorar, mientras murmura…  
-"Sólo quería darle una sorpresa agradable… ¡Pobre Darien, trabaja tanto!"

Apago el micrófono un rato y me quedo pensando.  
Esa noche no puedo dormir.

Doy vueltas inútilmente en la cama hasta que una botella de Chardonnay se interpone entre yo y mis pensamientos.

Antaño no soportaba sus lágrimas.  
Creo que aún me afectan demasiado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa mañana me despierta el repiqueteo furioso e insistente del celular.  
Estiro el brazo y me resigno a cogerlo.

Es Yaten. Me pregunto qué demonios querrá a las 7 de la mañana.  
De todas formas debo levantarme.

-Espero que sea algo bueno…

-¡Prende el televisor!

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?

Le hago caso. En la pantalla, una señorita muy mona mueve los labios. Mientras le subo al volumen la imagen cambia abruptamente. Una sábana cobre cadáveres vela misericordiosamente los restos de una nueva víctima. Bajo ella se asoman los rubios rizos de otra muchacha.  
Me estremezco, pensando que seguro estará peinada con "odangos".

Serena… Serena corre un peligro mortal y sigue yendo por la vida como si nada… Ya su padre tiene miedo y no sabe del peinado mortuorio de las muchachas…

Me despido de mi informante y corro a la ducha para reportarme al trabajo.  
Llevo un par de sándwichs en el maletero por si me da hambre. Es cierto que el asesino ataca sólo de noche, pero… ¿Y si el SUDES decide cambiar el MO por esta vez?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me tranquiliza verla en el Parque.  
Mina, Rei y Lita, sus amigas de infancia, la acompañan y hablan pestes de sus maridos.

Serena solo asiente con la cabeza. Ella no es capaz de una sola queja de su perfecto y ausente marido. Pero mis ojos entrenados ven más allá de su silencio. La forma en que retuerce la correa de su cartera y la estruja…

Me decido a hacer una "barrida" en el domicilio.

No tengo orden de registro, si me llegan a pillar en esta movida, me darán varios años de cárcel…  
La cerradura es un chiste. De verdad que estos ricachos no se piensan que alguien se atreva a entrar a robarlos.

Penetro en la estancia.

Todo perfectamente ordenado en la sala de estar y en la cocina. Suficientes provisiones, toda la comida fresca y debidamente envasada y rotulada, ordenada por fechas de caducidad ¿Por qué la mía no se ve así?

Recorro el pasillo y llego a los dormitorios. En el baño no hay nada de particular. A lo más un frasco de pastillas para dormir en el botiquín a nombre de Serena Chiba.

Cuartos separados. Reprimo una risita tonta.

Me introduzco en el de Darien con insana curiosidad y algo de asco.  
Registro sus cajones uno por uno.

Nada sospechoso. Muchos libros, revistas de medicina, ropa anticuada… casi me parece que veré salir volando algunas polillas, pero todo huele a limpio y a aséptico hospital.

Se ha llevado el láptop.

Registro el mueble de la ropa sucia. Tomo la camisa de más arriba y un ligero aroma a Chanel me saca de contexto. Huellas de saliva. Extraño. Muy extraño.

Muero por llevármela y analizarla en el Labo de los chicos, pero sería evidencia anulada.  
Al fondo del clóset, dos cajas grandes de guantes de goma… Demasiados, considerando que en el hospital le suministran todos los que necesite.

¿Acaso hace el amor con guantes? Me río a solas de mi amargo chiste.

¿Un rollo de alambre? Extraño lugar para ponerlo. Y que yo sepa no es amigo de "hacer cosas manuales para las que se le paga a un pobre diablo", en sus propias palabras.

Luego registro el cuarto de Serena.

Aquí hay calidez. Muchas fotos de ella con su familia, con sus amigas, muchas sonrisas en que escudarse, para huir del dolor de la monotonía.  
Libros de cocina, novelas rosa, mangas románticos.

Me sonrojo al revisar sus cajones de ropa. Toda impregnada de su dulce presencia…  
Aspiro el aroma de su cajón de lencería, que no me atrevo a profanar con los guantes.  
Reviso la Tróuse de Cosméticos y el perfume de ella es Anais Anais, no concuerda con el de la ropa de su esposo.

¿Una amante? Hasta donde sé, sólo frecuenta con otros médicos la Boite "RARA AVIS".  
Al fondo de un cajón, bajo montones de camisetas rosa y suéters de cashmere, me encuentro cara a cara con el pasado. Una caja atada con una cinta, atesora viejas fotos de la escuela.

Hay algunas mías… de la época en que los chicos y yo soñábamos con tener una banda y convertirnos en estrellas…

Taiki y Yaten me hacen gestos por detrás mientras yo podría jurar que mato con mi mejor cara de conquistador.

Al reverso, la letra de Serena ha escrito. "Esa sonrisa…"  
¿Acaso ha pensado en mí en todos estos años? Mi corazón se alborota, ilusionado…  
Ordeno todo y lo dejo como estaba.

La casa se siente vacía e impersonal sin su presencia.  
Este gato furtivo se marcha a una hora conveniente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un par de días después, por la tarde…

El cielo se ha ensombrecido con ganas.

Lo único que me faltaba era la compañía de la lluvia para completar el cuadro.  
La sigo de nuevo, ella, apurada haciendo compras de último minuto, apenas si se da cuenta por donde va. Sus tacones hace un rítmico clip clap que va acompañando mis pensamientos.

Soy un león hambriento, y su figura empapada por la lluvia es la presa que buscan mis apetencias.

Como hace 15 años… Parece mentira que fue ayer la adolescencia.

Anhelaba su compañía. Su risa me sabía a música celestial. Sus ojos húmedos y azules de gacela eran la promesa que buscaba mi alma de la existencia del Cielo y los ángeles.  
Pero ya habían coartado tu libertad tan tempranamente con un anillo y una promesa… Una que nunca quisiste quebrantar, a pesar de la ausencia de años de tu doctorcito, Serena.

Te amé por ser fiel como Penélope. Te odié por cerrarnos la puerta a las posibilidades de nuestra mutua atracción.

Volvió sonriente y jovial con su título bajo el brazo.

Mientras estoy divagando, mis agudos sentidos captan un motor rugiente, que me devuelve al presente con celeridad pasmosa, demasiado acelerado para lo húmedo del pavimento y para estar llegando a la esquina…

Serena ya ha puesto los pies bajo la acera y se queda congelada con un pie en el aire cuando el auto, una van negra enorme, se prepara para embestirla, como una lucha desigual entre un toro y una mariposa…

Actúo por instinto.

Salto como si me creyera Baryshnikov, la tomo entre mis brazos con la gabardina resbalosa entre nosotros, caemos y rodamos en medio de un charco de lluvia embarrada. Las bolsas de comestibles se rompen y nos rodean tomates, latas de atún y naranjas… mañana me dolerá hasta el alma…

De momento estoy feliz de estar vivo, y que ella esté sana y salva.

-¡Bombón! (sin pensarlo he usado el viejo apodo de la secundaria) ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Sus ojos cerrados y dolientes se abren con lentitud. Su cuerpo pequeño, acurrucado sobre el mío me produce un estremecimiento.

-¿Seiya?

Se incorpora, le doy la mano y nos ponemos de pie.

Acto seguido… me abraza…

Me pierdo en su aroma y la tibieza de sus curvas. Imploro que este instante único dure para siempre… pero es más breve que el escarceo de los gatos sobre el tejado.  
Por mí nunca la hubiera soltado de nuevo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan. Siempre era así cuando le soltaba alguna galanada.

-¡Gracias! Expresa cuando recupera el habla.  
Le ayudo a recuperar en una bolsa lo que se salvó de sus compras.

-No puedes llegar así a tu casa, Serena, te resfriarás… Mi casa está cerca, ven te secas y te llevo…

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Fue la mera casualidad, preciosa… Lo bueno es que me ha quedado grabada la patente, ese chofer es un imprudente y merece que le quieten la licencia, le digo con una sonrisa, de los labios para afuera.

En realidad esto me huele muy mal.

Apenas pueda, le pediré a los chicos que rastreen esa placa.

Caminamos un par de cuadras, mientras la lluvia arrecia. La última cuadra nos fuerza a correr tomados de la mano, mientras el cielo derrocha su furia, resbalando en las veredas convertidas en torrentes.

Le paso una bata y le señalo el cuarto de baño.

Mientras, pongo nuestras prendas embarradas en la lavadora. No estoy forrado en billetes, pero al menos no he ahorrado en aparatos para mantener limpia la ropa. Así no debo pagarle a nadie ni ir a la tintorería.

Aprovecho de mandar un mensaje:

"FROM: SEIYA  
To: YATEN  
Un favor: Díganme bajo qué nombre figura una Van negra con placa: Patente de Tokio, 500-46-48.

Un ruido a mis espaldas me sobresalta.

Contemplo lo que sólo los afortunados ojos de su marido deben ver todos los días. Serena sale del baño recién bañada y con la piel húmeda, con el cabello aún con el aroma de mi jabón y mi shampoo… y sólo mi bata carmesí sobre la piel. Es un momento tan íntimo que se me aprieta la garganta y se me debilitan las rodillas.

Carraspeo, diciendo que es mi turno.

Le he dejado un tazón de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en la mesada. Sé cuanto le gusta.

Salgo de la ducha, con el cabello mojado también y mi bata de repuesto, blanca, sobre la piel.

Ha puesto en marcha el reproductor de música y para mi desgracia, suena "Please Forgive me" de Bryan Adams, una de mis favoritas… de las que escucho cada vez que ando en plan masoquista… ¿porqué tenía que estar puesto ese disco? Esa canción me pone la carne de gallina…

Me mira.

Bromeo, para romper el angustiante silencio que se interpone entre ambos. Tan duro y espeso que podría venderse en tajadas.

(La música suave y cadenciosa del intro de la canción nos rodea…)

-Parecemos viejos amantes, le digo, sabiendo que se pondrá como un tomate maduro y luego me dará un pellizco o me lanzará un puñetazo, furiosa.  
Pero no se enoja… ni se ríe.  
(Mi amigo reproductor de cedés se pone a cantar)

It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss

Me mira fijamente, lo bastante para hacerme sentir sonrojar como antaño.

It's getting better baby  
No one can better this

Se acerca y sus pasos de gacela son leves episodios sobre el piso alfombrado.

Still holding on  
You're still the one

Se empina y sus dedos leves acarician el costado de mi mandíbula.

-Te has hecho daño…

-Sólo es un moretón, es mi culpa, creo que caí sobre una lata, jajajja, mañana ya ni se notará… o puedes prestarme un poco de maquillaje… rio nerviosamente ante mi propia ocurrencia.

First time our eyes met  
Same feeling I get  
Only feels much stronger  
I want to love you longer

Se pone de puntillas y sus labios besan la zona damnificada. Luego parece equivocarse, y besa la otra mejilla y mi mentón.

Do you still turn the fire on?

Repite la operación un par de veces.

-Ya estoy parejo, le digo, nervioso, pero igual, me agacho un poco, y nuestros labios inician un Congreso-de–Intercambio-de-Saliva a medio camino.

So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only one I'll ever want  
I only want to make it good  
So if I love you, a little more than I should

¡Qué de cosas habría dado en mi juventud por este beso! ¡Cuántas noches casi no dormí rememorando su figura, su cabello, imaginándome cualquier pretexto para robármela y por fin poder disfrutar de su boca aunque fuera sólo una vez! "Mi princesa prometida", Mi "bombón"…

En el ahora, su lengua rosada está bailando un tango con la mía, luchando por el espacio y el oxígeno, jugueteando como cachorrillos en una pradera.

Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do

Sus curvas se me apegan y puedo sentir el roce de su cuerpo enloquecedoramente cerca. Sufro un percance esperable, y me volteo para disimularlo.

-Serena… No necesito que me agradezcas. Soy un detective. Podría haber hecho lo mismo por cualquier persona.

Please believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

-¡Idiota! Dice y me abraza por la detrás, -no me vengas con sandeces ahora, ¡QUIERO HACERLO!  
Sus pechos redondos frotándose en mi espalda son más de lo que un hombre como yo puede soportar.

Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch

Ya conté hasta 10 y fue una eternidad horrenda.  
Me volteo a mirarla y descubro con sorpresa como brillan sus ojos velados por las lágrimas…

We're still getting closer baby  
Can't get closer enough  
Still holding on

El sol se ha marchado casi, nos viene bien la semipenumbra de mi diminuta sala de estar, despacho y comedor en uno.

-Siempre lo quise y lo deseé… aclara con una voz que es apenas un susurro leve.  
Sólo… tenía miedo. Y no quería fallarle a Darien.

You're still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin

La tomo entre mis brazos, levantando su etérea materialidad como si fuera una pluma. El cuarto nos devora con apetito animal.

I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you, yeah

Deposito mi preciosa carga sobre mi cama… ¿Es acaso un sueño? ¿Qué importa? Voy a vivirlo y ya no quisiera despertar…

I remember the nights, you know I still do  
So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only one I'll ever want

Me dejo caer como un halcón. Ella me abraza y nos besamos de nuevo, más profundamente. Mis manos recorren sus curvas y entreabren la bata, para deslumbrarme con sus senos blanquísimos.  
Los acaricio… sopeso su volumen y textura, pruebo su sabor suculento con mis labios hambrientos.

only want to make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should

Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada… mientras mis dedos se pasean por sus muslos suaves y sedosos, y los de ella se hunden en mi cabello aún mojado. Mi cabellos suelto es como una serpiente húmeda deslizándose sobre sus hombros.

Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

-Bombón… murmuro entre jadeos – ¿estás segura de esto?

Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do

Saboreo las lágrimas remanentes en sus mejillas, me las bebo en besos pequeñitos.

Please believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

-Si tú no quieres… se burla con coquetería.

-¡Perversa! Le digo abriendo en su totalidad la bata carmesí que la cubre.

The one thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
The one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong

Su blancura perlescente es total y perfecta desde los pies hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

Mis manos la recorren con frenesí candente, mi lengua la devora, mis uñas, sabiamente contenidas en so voracidad, le producen escalofríos…

With every word and every breath I'm praying  
That's why I'm saying,

Exploro su parte media, besando, lamiendo y penetrando su entrepierna con mi lengua, succionando el salado icor que mana prolíficamente y la humedece.

Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do

Estalla en cortos y roncos jadeos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¡es imposible!  
Ella abre mi bata y me contempla mi desnudez extasiada por unos segundos.

Babe believe it, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you

Tal vez también soñó este momento, tal vez también, cuando nos alejamos, imaginó una historia diferente. Confío en que los años y la mala alimentación no hayan hecho demasiada mella en mi físico y no se decepcione de lo que ve… aunque su sonrisa sólo refleje amor.

No, believe me, I don't know what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop, loving you…  
(Tema música y letra, es propiedad de Bryan Adams)

La sensual música del final ya nos abandona…  
Apoyo mi vientre palpitante sobre el suyo y comienzo a poseerla, maravillado y alucinando con cada espasmo de deleite.

Ahora sus gemidos se convierten en urgencia. Agarro sus caderas y las levanto para que me sienta, realmente, hasta el fondo de su abismo candente.

Me muevo aún más rápido, cada vez más rápido, me reclino sobre ella, y veo sus ojos húmedos entrecerrados de placer, sus mejillas encendidas, sus pestañas perladas, su boca entreabierta, saturada de saliva que resbala por sus comisuras…

El cuadro es tan sexual y perfecto que sinceramente ya no puedo más… Sólo unos minutos más…

Un último envión y terminamos juntos, en medio de sus grititos y mis quejidos roncos… ambos incontrolables por la intensidad del momento que compartimos.

La cubro de besos, la abrigo cuidadosamente y me marcho.

-Espera Seiya… me dice consternada.

-Voy y vuelvo, digo, agregando un gesto de la mano.

La ropa ya está seca. La traigo y la dejo estirada sobre la silla.

Me meto bajo las mantas para abrazarla con ternura, y llenarla aún de más besos, saturarla de todos estos años de ausencia de su amor, compensarle y compensarme de la soledad, el desamor, la larga separación. Somos distintos, pero aún los mismos…  
Rato después… cuando se ordenan de a poco las ideas en mi cerebro:

-Nunca dejé de amarte, bombón, ¿Lo sabes? Le digo mientras mi mano acaricia su cabeza rubia.

Aún no terminan de salir de mi boca las palabras y ya sé que ha sido un error.  
Nuevas lágrimas de emoción y dolor manan de sus ojos. Veo la verdad escrita en su rostro antes que diga nada…

Sólo será esta vez. Se ha permitido este desahogo y mañana volverá a ser la misma esposa sumisa de ese poste gélido.

-Seiya… Debes entender… No me avergüenzo de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, dice mientras me acomoda un rizo atrás de la oreja, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Darien. No está bien.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, supongo...

Se comienza a vestir pesadamente y en completo hermetismo.  
Le doy la espalda y hago lo propio.

Ya en el auto el silencio corta como una navaja oxidada (Duele más).  
Al bajarse en la esquina se su casa, se aclara la garganta e intenta decir algo:

-Adiós Seiya. Gracias por todo, balbucea.

Compungida y cabizbaja, la veo entrar taconeando y la miro intensamente hasta que desaparece de mi vista, deseando que se arrepienta y de la vuelta. ¡Iluso de mí!.

En eso recibo un mensaje:

"FROM: TAIKI  
To: SEIYA  
EL número de placa que nos mandaste aparece registrado a nombre de NICOLAS KUMADA… Sin embargo, los registros de mantención está a nombre de la esposa: REI HINO".

-Caramba! ¿Esa no es una de las amigas de Serena? Es demasiada coincidencia.  
¿Por qué una de sus mejores amigas iba a intentar atropellarla?  
Aquí hay gato encerrado… y no me refiero a Luna, la sedosa gata negra de Serena, que se arquea complacida contra mi pierna cada vez que me ve.

Oscuros nubarrones se ciernen sobre mis pensamientos. Opto por no decirle nada aún al pobre hombre que me ha contratado. Aún no.

Parsimoniosamente vuelvo a la esquina donde Serena pasó el susto de su vida y fotografío las huellas de caucho fundido en el pavimento, para futuras referencias.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana siguiente.

Lita sale de la casa con un pesado recipiente en brazos y lo deposita en la acera con eficiencia, sin que ni siquiera se ladee. ¡Es fortacha!

Es el momento que esperaba, un pálpito que tuve anoche me hace ponerme guantes de goma y bajar del auto.

Comienza a alejarse.  
Me acerco, demasiado pronto al parecer.

La mujer de coleta castaña me ve y corre a amenazarme con un puño.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué le hace a mi basura? Abre los ojos como platos, mientras me ve darle una patada al tarro, que se vacía en la acera impoluta.

-"Investigación periodística de telemercadeo".

¡Prometo dejarlo todo como estaba!, digo levantando las palmas en son de paz, le pido su cooperación con el gesto de las cejas y la sonrisa conquistadora marca registrada del "Gran Seiya Kou".

Lite se sonroja y se rinde ante mis encantos.

-Está bien, pero que quede todo como estaba o te las verás conmigo, ¿ok?  
Y se aleja de vuelta a la casa, meneando las caderas.

Es una chica "dije" (simpática) sería fácil de conquistar, me digo con amargura, ¿Por qué será que me he fijado en la más cabeza dura de todas?

Rebuscar la basura al menos ha rendido sus frutos.

Tras las fotos de rigor, meto la evidencia en una bolsa plástica hermética y me dirijo al Labo para contactar a Taiki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas más tarde.

Estaba cabeceando en el auto, mientras escuchaba a Serena y Lita en el micrófono, intercambiar recetas de cocina.  
D  
e pronto, mi teléfono vibra, hecho unas pascuas.

Son Yaten y Taiki, los escucho excitadísimos, ansiosos y peleándose por la bocina del teléfono para llamar mi atención.

-Tenías razón Kou, suspira Yaten apesadumbrado, creo que te debo unas hamburguesas dobles…

-¡Corta el rollo! Grita taiki casi dejándome sordo y me imagino que le ha dado un codazo al de la melena plateada,

-¡El ADN del sudor al exterior de los guantes es de SAMANTHA SAKURAGI, la última víctima!

-¿Y el interior? Pregunto mientras mi corazón parece detenerse debido al suspenso…

-Mira, continúa Taiki, está algo degradado, y el talco y el ácido de la goma han hecho algo de daño, pero CODIS me confirma que se trataría de DARIEN CHIBA.  
Ahora mi corazón da un vuelco y late a mil por hora. ¿Y si es el asesino?

-¿De todas formas, podrían ser de una visita médica no? Mete baza Yaten, que le ha arrebatado el teléfono.

-¡Ahora mismo me meto a la Agenda electrónica de su asistente!, dice entusiasmado Taiki…

-¿Es legal eso? Temo que un resquicio de abogados nos eche a perder el caso.

-¡Claro! Tienen una aplicación en línea para pedir horas por Internet, pero el sitio parece estar siempre colapsado. Sólo escucho su respiración agitada y sus dedos que teclean hasta echar humo.

-¡No! Según el registro, Samantha no es paciente, no la ha atendido en el Hospital ni en la Consulta Privada… ¡Podría ser nuestro hombre! Se escucha feliz.  
-Pero necesitamos más evidencia, aclara Yaten para bajarle los humos a su colega.

-¡Los llamo más tarde!

Cuelgo y me reclino en el asiento entrecruzando los dedos de las manos.  
Decido que, contrario a mi Contrato (o en pro del bien de mi Contrato) Esta noche voy a dejar la Paloma sola en el nido y voy a seguir al "adorado esposo perfecto de su corazón".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche…

Me dedico a la escucha acompañado de una opípara Pizza de champiñón y queso. Estoy lamiéndome los dedos grasosos con glotonería cuando algo me hace saltar en el asiento.

Serena: ¿VAS A SALIR DE NUEVO?  
Darien: Te lo dije el otro día, mi Amor, tenía que juntarme hoy con los ejecutivos de la Clínica. (calmado)  
Serena: Pero es tan tarde… (entristecida)  
Darien: Sí cariño, tú sabes que todos tiene mucho que hacer… pero te prometo que seré lo más breve posible, no me esperes despierta (sonido de beso leve)

El maridito ejemplar, me digo, mientras Darien sale elegantemente vestido y perfumado, activando el seguro electrónico de su auto con un sofisticado mando a distancia, que también abre el portón de la casa.

Hago una bola con los restos de mi manduca y la arrojo al asiento de atrás. Tomo el volante en un dos por tres. Mi querido Hyunday Tiburón responde como una seda a mis más exigentes requerimientos.

Mantengo la velocidad constante y lo sigo discretamente en medio del tráfico.

Como sospechaba, se dirigía a la boite "RARA AVIS" y no al Hotel "EXCELSIOR" para una junta de ejecutivos… ¡Maldito! ¿Para qué quiere ver chicas ligeras de ropa con la mujer increíble que tiene en casa? Mascullo unas cuantas palabras irrepetibles contra todos los Darien Chiba del mundo...

Estaciono a prudente distancia, me bajo y entro al club. Mentiría si dijera que nunca he estado aquí, pero, ha sido en esas ocasiones en que la soledad me revuelve el estómago. Muchas luces de colores, dorado, brillantina sobre la piel, escotes generosos, colaless atrevidos y cero alma. El lugar y sus bailarinas operadas son tan plásticas como un envase tetrabrick.

Pierdo a Chiba por unos segundos, mientras busco una ubicación en la semipenumbra, y luego mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven.

El "ejecutivo " que lo espera, no es nada más ni nada menos que REI HINO. Maquillada hasta decir basta, con un vestido de fiesta rojo furioso, tacones altos, joyería de oro y un tajo que le llega casi hasta el nacimiento de la cadera… No se reprimen mucho que digamos, empiezan a besarse apenas el camarero se aleja con su pedido de licores.  
Son tal para cual, me digo, con amargura.

Mi discreta Nikon "nocturnal" hace su trabajo cuando están desprevenidos.  
Me acerco disimuladamente.

Después de una hora o algo menos de show, se dirigen a la parte de atrás del Club. Pasan la tarjeta de crédito por una maquinita a Madamme Mariette y ella los deja pasar.  
Me detengo, complicado.

En eso diviso a Michiru Kaio, de "Tenou y Kaio, Asociados", parece que también anda de pesca.

Una sonrisa y una seña la acercan a mi mesa.

-Necesito ayuda, le digo entre dientes.

-¿Para qué? Me responde con una sonrisa ingenua.

-Quiero pasar a los privados, pero estoy solo, le sonrío y tomo de su brazo.  
Michiru se arregla el pelo con coquetería.

-Qué pena por ti, pero yo ya estoy ocupada…

-Tontuela, le digo al oído con una sonrisa que espero sea seductora, estoy siguiendo a dos pichones…

-Ya veo... hay una leve decepción en su voz.

-Serán solo diez minutos.

No muy convencida, se aferra de mi brazo con sus uñas nacaradas en colores marinos.  
La mujer pintarrajeada ni nos mira, para ella es más importante que el cargo sea descontado de mi, ya exigua, tarjeta de crédito.

Escucho afuera de los cuartos. El pasillo es oscuro y lógrego, ideal para los infieles que no desean ser reconocidos.  
Al fin identifico una voz familiar. Abro el cuarto contiguo con la tarjeta magnética que nos ha dado la anfitriona.

Michiru se sienta en la cama, se quita los zapatos, y se suelta el cabello. Intenta poderosamente llamar mi atención, pero saber que tiene "novia" y el caso que tengo entre manos, no le dan chance a sus coqueteos baratos.

Al fin puedo detectar algo con mi oreja electrónica, una maravilla de aparato, que recodifica las vibraciones de la pared en habla de humanos.

Darien: ¡Ah! ¡Te deseaba tanto!  
Rei: Y yo a ti…  
(Ruidos, quejidos, suspiros)  
Al rato…  
Rei: ¿No crees que ya es hora de acabarla? Nicolas es un ingenuo, pero estoy segura que ella terminará siendo un estorbo… nunca ha sido muy suspicaz, pero ¿y si sopecha?…  
Darien: Lamentablemente los divorcios no son opción. Sería un golpe bajo para mi carrera, y ni hablar de tu Empresa de Ayuda Mentalista Telefónica, nadie te confiaría sus problemas si te separas…  
Rei: Es verdad… tesoro. (suspiro)  
Darien: Algo habrá que hacer. Ya no soporto estar otro día sin ti...  
Rei: ¿Me lo dices en serio?  
Darien : Por supuesto mi preciosa diosa del amor… (besos)

Al parecer vuelven a su fiesta privada. Ya he oído suficiente. No es lo que esperaba, pero me da un buen motivo para que Rei intentase atropellar a Serena.  
Michiru me mira, con curiosidad.

-¿He sido de ayuda?

-¡Pero claro, preciosa! Le ayudo a ponerse de pie y le beso la punta de la nariz.

-Ahora me debes un favor… alega dándole otro sentido menos ingenuo a la frase y lanzándome una mirada cargada de significados… Cualquier día iré a cobrarte, agrega, juguetona.

-¡Salúdame a Haruka! Se sonroja al escuchar el nombre de su socia y novia.  
Me despido de ella en la salida lateral, mientras Kaio se vuelve a sumergir en la vorágine de luces y música cadenciosa del interior.

De paso aprovecho para examinar los cauchos de la van de Rei.  
Se ven bastante quemados por la aceleración y el frenazo del otro día. ¡Bingo!  
Más fotos para mi Flash Disk.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me dejo caer por la Unidad de Investigaciones para presentar las pruebas a mis amigos.

-Lo siento Seiya, pero no tenemos caso, porque no hay denuncia… me aclara Taiki.

-Es verdad, le dije a Serena que había sido un accidente, digo rascándome la nuca, no quería verla preocupada. ¿Debí haberle dicho que pusiera una denuncia?

-Pero ambos casos están relacionados, le contradice Yaten, es obvio que si el marido de Serena anda con la esposa del Millonario Nicolas Kumada, no tiene demasiado interés en su esposa… que es RUBIA. Su amante es morena.

-¿Podría ser que asesine rubias porque detesta a su esposa? Un chispazo de luz se abre camino en mi cerebro.

-Registré la evidencia de los casos anteriores, me dice Taiki con las gafas resbalando de la nariz. Todas tenían huellas de guantes de goma del 7 1/5 en el cuerpo… y usaron alambre 7/8 para estrangularlas.

La caja de guantes y el rollo de alambre… ¡Entonces, Serena corre peligro!

-Si mi teoría es cierta, todos los asesinatos anteriores han sido sustitutas, les digo, poniendo mucho énfasis en mis palabras, y no debe faltar mucho para que el SUDES vaya por el sujeto que causa su obsesión asesina…

Los chicos me miran asustados.

-¿Temes por la vida de de Tsukino? Pregunta Taiki.

-Ah… ¿No me digas que aún te gusta esa chica que perseguías en el colegio? Qué tipo tan aburrido… comenta Yaten.

-Miren, estoy tratando de ser todo lo profesional posible, ni mencionen ese alcance o pasaría a ser "parte involucrada", los reconvengo.

-Sería interesante tener una conversación con la doctora Mizuno, tal vez le invite un café... Taiki medita en voz alta.

-Tal vez puedas averiguar si su respetable colega Chiba tenía cohartada los días y las horas de los crímenes.

-¡Exacto! Nos damos "5" con alegría.

-Tú enano… le digo a Yaten, haz algo útil, investiga a REI HINO.

-¡Qué! ¡No eres mi jefe! ¿Quién te crees para venir a darme órdenes?  
Además. Ya lo hice, agrega con cara de suficiencia y una sonrisa ganadora.

-¡Buen chico! ¿Qué averiguaste?

-Las asesoras del hogar le duran poco. Entrevisté a tres y la pareja se lo pasa peleando como el perro y el gato. Además ella sale frecuentemente a altas horas de la noche y cuando se le frunce.

-¡Creo que has aprendido algo del mejor! Como puedes ver se puede conseguir mejor información usando el encanto patentado del "Gran Seiya Kou" que con esos modales tan hoscos tuyos.

-¡Ufff…..! Yaten resopla y cuenta hasta 10.

-No fue necesario, un empleado despedido es siempre buena fuente de jugosa información. Lo difícil es filtrarla del "veneno" en contra de sus ex jefes… Según varias, esa mujer es una "dominatrix" hasta le pega y hace andar con una cadena al cuello al pobre del esposo.

-Me hace sentido, para ella sólo Chiba parece ser "un hombre de verdad" jajajajajja.

-¡Tenía una muñeca con coletas rubias llena de alfileres! Dice Yaten con cara de alucinado.

-¿Vudú? Caramba… igual ella se dedica al esoterismo y esas cosas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la tarde. De nuevo me estoy adormilando con el solcito tibio que entra generosamente a través de los vidrios del auto. Me vibra el bolsillo, despertándome del todo.

_  
"FROM: TAIKI  
To: SEIYA  
Según Mizuno, en el Hospital trabajan sólo en la mañana. A las siete de la tarde Chiba sencillamente se borra de la Clínica, por lo visto nada justifica que llegue a su casa después de las 12 de la noche"  
Me rasco la barbilla interesado. Le doy a las teclas.

"FROM: SEIYA  
To: TAIKI  
¿Y cómo estuvo el café con la doctora ^_^?"

"FROM: TAIKI  
To: SEIYA  
Si no suelto prenda no podrán acusarme de nada "

"FROM: SEIYA  
To: TAIKI  
¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! "

"FROM: TAIKI  
To: SEIYA  
Yo que tú no hablaría, tienes tejado de vidrio O_O"

"FROM: SEIYA  
To: TAIKI  
No es divertido U.Uº "

Un ruido en el micrófono me hace saltar y subir el volumen para oír mejor.  
Alguien ha azotado una puerta en "la Perfecta Residencia Chiba"  
Serena: ¿Darien? ¿A dónde se supone que vas vestido así?  
Darien: ….  
Serena: ¡Cariño, no es Halloween! ¿Tienes alguna fiesta de disfraces en el hospital?  
Darien: …..  
Serena: Podrías haberme avisado, yo me habría mandado a hacer un disfraz de conejita (ilusionada)  
Darien: ¡CÁLLATE PERRA ESTÚPIDA! (golpe) (Caída de un cuerpo al suelo)  
Serena: ¿Darien? (asustada)

¡Madición! Tecleo a mil por hora…

"FROM: SEIYA  
To: TAIKI, YATEN  
¡Vengan de inmediato a la calle Kamisumi Nº 4274!"

Necesito de los chicos… ellos tienen su placa al día. Yo no.  
Una vergonzosa historia relacionada con el alcohol y la rubia en apuros en el domicilio frente al que estoy estacionado.

Vuelvo a escuchar, mientras tanto, abro la puerta del auto.

Serena: ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? (sollozos)  
Darien: ¡Si no puedes darte cuenta es porque realmente eres estúpida! ¡No tienes nada que hacer y no eres capaz de llevar una casa como Dios manda! (golpe)  
-¡Te la pasas todo el día comiendo golosinas, cotorreado con las golfas de tus amigas, mientras yo vivo un infierno! (golpe)

¡Ya basta!  
Desenfundo mi pistola, una confiable Beretta Cougar de 9 milímetros. Debo tener mucho cuidado. Lamentablemente me debo forzar a esperar a Yaten y Taiki, si no el muy cabrón podría alegar "invasión de propiedad" ¡Maldita sea! Salto olímpicamente la valla del jardín, es más decorativa que una verdadera protección para la casa.

Me acerco a la ventana, pisando el bonito césped. Los gritos de Chiba han ido subiendo de tono y no necesito un audífono para oír los improperios que le grita a su esposa.

Darien: ¡He estado esperando este momento por años!  
(llanto y quejidos)

Un vehículo se detiene cerca de la casa. ¡Al fin! Me asomo con cuidado sin dejarme verpara recbir a mis amigos.  
¡No son los chicos! Me oculto de nuevo y puedo ver a Rei Hino taconeando e ingresando al domicilio como "Pedro por su casa".

Serena: ¿Rei? (se arrastra por el piso)  
Amiga, ayúdame por favor, Darien se ha vuelto loco… (sonido de patada)  
¿Porqué Rei? Eres mi amiga…  
Rei: ¡Serena bruta! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua como para pensar que soy tu amiga?  
Tú me quitaste al amor de mi vida… ¡Todo iba perfecto entre Darien y yo hasta que tú apareciste! (golpe)  
Serena: Pero Rei… (sollozos)  
Darien: No debiste venir… Si algo sale mal te verás involucrada.  
Rei: No importa amor, confío en ti, además desde que recibí tu mensaje, sabía que no podría perdérmelo por nada… Es el mejor regalo que me has hecho…  
Será mil veces mejor que las otras.

Espero que mi grabadora no vaya a fallar en el peor momento. Ya no puedo esperar para entrar a arrestarlos.

-Darien… no… por favor… ¡Ghhhhhh! Ackhhhgggg...

Ya no puedo soportarlo más, abro la puerta de una patada y me sorprende un cuadro Dantesco…

Chiba y su amante me miran con igual sorpresa, viéndose sorprendidos con las manos en la masa.

El tipo, con pechera de goma y guantes verdes, sostiene un alambre en el cuello de Serena, que yace exánime a punto de dar el último suspiro…

-¡Suéltala imbécil! Le grito a Darien, apuntándolo con la pistola.

Rei Hino corre a la cocina y se me acerca amenazadoramente con un cuchillo.  
descerrajo un tiro, que da en la pierna de Chiba, que suelta a mi bombón y ella cae como una muñeca desinflada sobre la alfombra,  
¡No! ¿Habré llegado tarde?

Rei aprovecha mi descuido y me clava el cuchillo en el brazo, la sangre comienza a manar a raudales, y se me suelta el arma.

Chiba se sujeta el pantalón y ruge de dolor, Hino patea mi arma y pone la punta de la cuchilla en mi cuello, ¡Adiós mi bombón, nos veremos al otro lado! Me despido con el último pensamiento.

Pero al escuchar un grito, me suelta, y corre a ver su amante. Su preocupación por él la traiciona, mientras yo, intentando no desmayarme, me arrastro, revolcándome en mi propia sangre e intento recuperar mi pistola.

La mujer ha sentado a Chiba en el sofá. La sala de estar es un asco, nunca podrán quitar toda esta sangre. Al parecer le he perforado una arteria o le rompí la rótula, el tipo está más verde que sus propios guantes de cirujano y jadea de dolor.

Ya casi tengo mi beretta asegurada entre mis dedos resbalosos…

-¡Cuidado! Darien le advierte a la mujer. Con el brazo empapado de mi sangre hasta el codo, me patea en el suelo y se agacha, preparada para degollarme.

En eso, llega la caballería, y los chicos la encañonan:

-¡Suelte esa arma, señora!

Rei se niega a obedecer. Su cerebro enloquecido sólo clama venganza…

Taiki la abate con un certero tiro en el estómago. El cuchillo cae y se clava en el piso a unos centímetros de mi ojo.

-¡Ya era hora que llegaran, patanes! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

Me amarro la camisa, en el brazo herido, ayudándome de los dientes, para hacer un torniquete.

-¡Ya viene una en camino, jefe!, me dice el mono de pelo platinado con sorna.  
Yaten y compañía se hacen cargo de Hino y Chiba.

Antes que puedan hacer nada, llego como puedo donde yace mi Serena, exánime.

Le tomo el pulso. Me doy a la tarea de hacerle respiración artificial con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan. De sobra sé que mis amigos miran a otro lado y menean la cabeza, ocupados de ponerle las esposas a ambos criminales.

-¡Lucha, bombón!

1,2,3, presión…  
1,2,3, presión…  
1,2,3, presión…

Medio desmayándome, con una cortina de lágrimas cayendo frente a mis ojos, me niego a perderla. Mis labios entregan el hálito de vida a los suyos, que están casi morados.

1,2,3, presión…  
1,2,3, presión…  
1,2,3, presión…

Un corazón tan hermoso y amado no puede dejar de latir…

-¡Bombón…! Sollozo. No me avergüenza que me vean llorar por el amor de mi vida.  
De nuevo insuflo el poco aire que me resta en su boca.

-¡Vamos, Serena, no te vayas!

Una débil tos de ultratumba parece sacudir su cuerpo inerte…

Es lo último que veo antes de desmayarme por la pérdida de sangre. Mi camisa favorita es una ruina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Intento abrir los ojos pero hay demasiada luz. Alguien cierra un poco la cortina.

-¡Despierta dormilón! La alegre voz de Yaten me retumba en los oídos… la cabeza me duele como si tuviera una "mona de los mil demonios"

-¡Bombón!  
Grito e intento sentarme. De inmediato el regulador del suero empieza a emitir pitidos agudos.

-¡Tranquilo, Casanova! Taiki me empuja hasta hacerme tender de nuevo.

-Pero, Serena… los recuerdos me vienen a la mente con claridad ahora, la última vez que vi a mi amada, estaba muriendo… ¡No puede ser!... Empiezo a llorar de nuevo.

Yaten está de espaldas. Se vuelve y se miran entre ellos con gesto serio.

-¿Está muerta, verdad?

-¿Por qué no dicen nada?

Se miran de nuevo.

-Está bien, dice Yaten con gesto de fastidio.

-Seiya… bueno, no sé como decírtelo.

-¡Habla Taiki! ¡Estás matándome!.

El resplandor blanco del cuarto empieza a dar vueltas. Creo que vuelvo a perder el sentido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando despierto de nuevo, aún me siento un poco débil. Mi brazo está algo piqueteado y morado, pero ya no tiene suero. El otro… bueno, el otro está aún vendado, pero no duele tanto.

Hay un par de ramos de flores, unos globos de colores amarrados al catre y algunas tarjetas en la mesilla de noche. La luz es nuevamente matinal e intensa. ¿Habré dormido un día entero más?

Toco el timbre con decisión.

Una sonriente enfermera entra, abre las cortinas y sonríe.

-¡Qué bien! Ahora el señor Kou podrá tomar su almuerzo. Se aleja meneando la coleta pelirroja.

Yaten y Taiki entran sonriendo.

-¡Despertó la bella durmiente!

-¡Ven…! Taiki me sacan a tirones de la cama.

-Cuidado con el paciente, se burla Yaten.  
Tantos días en cama y todo me da vueltas al tratar de caminar. ¿Para dónde me lleva este par de tarados?

-¿Dormí demasiado?

-Desde el incidente, 4 días, 2 horas y 25 minutos, explica orgullosamente Taiki.

-No era necesaria tanta precisión, se burla el del pelo platinado.

-Supongo que las aves de cuenta ya están tras las rejas…

-Necesitaremos toda la evidencia posible para el juicio, dice Taiki.

-¿Adónde me llevan? Necesito ir al baño…

-Solo serán un par de minutos…

-¡HEY! ¡Qué hacen con mi paciente! La enfermera, que volvía con una bandeja con sopa y jalea, se pone furiosa al ver a "mis captores" que me llevan en volandas.

Tras Salir de un largo corredor, lo veo.

Es el padre de Serena. Tiene el sombrero entre las manos, como cuando vino a mi despacho.

-¡Pero… Muchacho! Me abraza emocionado, aunque se aguarda de apretarme demasiado. Su alegría me descoloca. Siento su afecto a través de mi bata de hospital. ¿Cómo puede?

-¡Gracias, mil gracias! Vuelve a abrazarme.

Siento que mis ojos se humedecen, estoy hecho una ancianita.

Luego me giro y veo lo que él miraba con tanta atención a través del cristal. Y me quedo helado, mudo, suspenso…

Mi rubia debilidad… palidísima, pero ¡viva! Reposa en una camilla de la UTI.

-¡Bombón! Suspiro.

Kenji Tsukino me mira sospechosamente.

-Tus amigos me dijeron que Uds. eran buenos amigos desde el Colegio. Yo no lo sabía.

Taiki y Cía. se codean con alegría.

-Gracias por salvar a mi pequeña… el señor está casi emocionado hasta las lágrimas- serás bienvenido cuando quieras visitarla en nuestra casa.

-Aún está muy débil… lo que más anhelo es llevármela de aquí y que gestione el divorcio de esa mala bestia.

Pido permiso para entrar por un minuto.

Está conectada a tantos aparatos que hace zumbidos, pitidos y vibran como abejas zumbonas.  
Tomo su mano lánguida. En su cuello, que intento no mirar, aún están visibles las marcas moradas del alambre.

Entreabre los ojos, del límpido celeste del agua de mar.  
-¿Seiya?

-Bombón…

-¿Vamos a salir de esta, no?

-Claro, mi bella Princesa, digo besándole la mano con reverencia. En unos días más estarás en casa con tu familia.

Espero no te moleste si de vez en cuando te hago una visita.

-¿Vas a volver a perseguir criminales?

-Es la vida de un gran detective como yo, ¿no?

-Prométeme una cosa…

-Dime, bombón…

-Que vas a cuidarte mucho.

La miro y asiento con una sonrisa.

Me responde con otra sonrisa, grácil y diáfana, llena de amor.

De repente la vida se me antoja tan rosa que creo que podría escribir un cuento.  
Un cuento con final feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**"****El Contrato II": La informante diletante.**

Aquí estamos. Comience mal o comience bien el día, siempre estoy de un humor de perros hasta el primer café, organizado todo ya, y sentado en mi oficina. Eso, hasta que llega el jefe y nos pone la vida "a cuadritos" a Taiki y a mí, con sus exigencias. Anoche hicimos tanto papeleo e ingreso de casos en el computador que me dolía hasta el alma cuando recién pude apoyar mi escuálido metro con 62 centímetros sobre el mullido colchón de mi cama, único amante en mi vida en este momento, un amante exigente que me requiere de 13 horas al menos para que despierte con un leve buen humor rondando mis ojos, y a la que últimamente le he estado faltando bastante.

Sonará aburrido pero fantaseo en unas buenas vacaciones durmiendo casi de corrido y pidiendo comida al cuarto. Cuando se lo dije a Taiki, éste movió la cabeza con conmiseración. ¿Te parece que en la flor de la edad, a punto de cumplir 40 años no tengas alguien con quien compartir esas vacaciones? – Si hubiera podido lo habría mordido.

También, por restregarme la foto de nuestro insoportable amigo Seiya Kou, investigador privado de quinta, que últimamente ha vuelto a arrastrar consigo esa simiesca e insufrible sonrisa constante que solía llevar sobre su rostro en el Instituto Jouban, cuando se le caía la baba por esa minita desabrida y patosa de Serena Tsukino. Y sí, ha sido porque ha vuelto a la pelea como un torero jubilado y no se despega de ella a ver si esta vez le hace caso...

Me sumerjo en los memos del jefe y de los encargados de balística. Intento no pensar, no recordar… pero se me hace difícil cuando de golpe, hechos que intentaba dejar en el pasado, vuelven a tomar candente actualidad… Cuando ella se apersonó en la puerta de mi despacho. ¡Ah, Escarlet!

-¡Takayama! - El jefe nos trata a los gritos como siempre, - Tómele la declaración a la señorita Minako Aíno en la sala 6, ojalá no sea nada, pero creemos que alguien ha intentado asesinarla.

Antes de ir a la sala de testimonios, le echo un vistazo flojo y apático a la ficha que llenó el asistente en el lugar de los hechos.

**FICHA DEL TESTIGO 001**

**Estatus Legal:**

Apellido. Aíno

Nombre: Minako

Género: Femenino.

Edad: 25 años (consultar por discordancia)

Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón.

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Lenguaje que habla: japonés.

Nivel de estudios: Técnico Superior.

Ocupación: Modelo en Nippon Seraphins y cantante en "Chez Délice".

Carnet de Identificación nº: 54.989.568-9

Pasaporte Vigente: Sí.

Cargos: Inexistente.

DICOM: No aplica.

Pre-existencia en CODIS: Sí.

Situación Procesal: No aplica.

**Descripción Física: **(ver anexo fotos).

Estatura: 1,62 mts.

Peso: Se rehúsa a entregar datos.

Color de cabello: Cabello rubio.

Color de ojos: azules

Archivos dentales: consultar Archivo GDT 54.989.568-9 anexo D.

Huellas Dactilares: Consultar archivo GDT 54.989.568-9 anexo H.

Muestra de ADN: consultar Archivo GDT 54.989.568-9 anexo A.

Constatación de lesiones: Abrasiones en brazos, codos y rodillas (ver anexo fotos).

Hematomas grado 4 en antebrazos y pierna derecha (ver anexo fotos).

Evidencia recolectada: gravilla, trozos de cristal, polvo aromático (talcos) caucho de neumáticos (ver anexo fotos).

Nada del otro mundo. Una rubia loca que cree que alguien intentó atentar contra su vida, para rematarla, modelo y cantante. Me preparo para una mañana tediosa y aburrida. Le hago una seña a Taiki, que está en su despacho, desde que lo ascendieron ha estado insufrible y se lo pasa chateando con la Dra. Mizuno en su ratos libres, pero cree que no me doy cuenta, por eso se cree con derechos a burlarse de mi por no tener novia… ¡Ufff! ¿Quién desea de su propia voluntad una complicación más en su vida?

Entro en el box con desgano. Sentada a una mesa me espera la mujer que debo interrogar, su expresión refleja a partes iguales temor y fastidio.

Al verme entrar, se pone de pie hecha una furia.

-¿Quién se cree que es? ¡No tengo todo el día para esperar que tomen mi declaración!

Me late una vena en la frente. Ya partimos mal. Si no hay feeling de entrada es obvio que no entregará todo lo que sabe. ¡Más le vale hablar! ¡No estoy de humor para pseudo divas histéricas!

-Señorita… - me cojo la frente – tenemos cientos de casos como el suyo en carpeta, y otros cien más de mayor urgencia, le solicito que coopere y así ambos saldremos rápido de esto – parada frente a mí y mirándonos de hito en hito, me doy cuenta que somos de la misma estatura. Sus ojos azules están precisamente a centímetros de los míos, color verde manzana, y un leve sonrojo se extiende por sus mejillas, lo que la hace molestarse aún más, y girar la cabeza con fingido y estudiado desdén. Vuelve a sentarse, cruza las piernas sobre la rodilla, con lo que su minifalda se sube hasta la mitad del muslo y entonces yo también siento que me sonrojo como un adolescente inexperto, empeorando mi humor.

-Está bien – compruebo que la grabadora esté lista, cojo mi libreta de apuntes y me aclaro la garganta. –Cuénteme todo desde el principio, ¿Por qué cree que trataron de asesinarla?

-Yo… No lo sé. Iba como todos los días después del almuerzo de vuelta a mi trabajo, cuando sentí una presencia extraña. Alguien me seguía. Iba a acercarme al semáforo para cruzar en la intersección de Fukuda con Himinobu, cuando sentí un empujón brusco que me tiró de la acera… los autos alcanzaron a frenar… ¡pero el ruido de los frenazos! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Estaba segura que iban a hacerme papilla! Cerré los ojos un momento, creyendo que era mi fin… Cuando miré hacia atrás, unas personas me ayudaban a ponerme de pie y no logré distinguir a nadie sospechoso.

-¿Algún ruido extraño antes o durante el incidente?

-No.

-¿Algún olor, alguna persona que haya visto con actitud sospechosa?

-No.

-¿NADA?

Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, contrita.

\- O sea, no tiene nada nuevo o interesante que contarnos para avanzar con su denuncia - la increpo por hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo.

Pero no me grita de vuelta. Por un segundo se ha mordido el labio, y éste temblaba visiblemente. Algo sabe. ¿Cómo sacárselo? Reconozco que no tengo la genialidad de Taiki, ni el encanto de Seiya para interrogar testigos. Lo mío es la acción. En el cuarto de tiro soy impecable. A la hora de correr tras un criminal, bastante decente, atando cabos sueltos y armando rompecabezas de pruebas, también. Pero no soy bueno para interrogar. No se me da. La gente no me simpatiza y por rebote, ellos no confían en mí. Presiento que el jefe Takenori va a gritarme de nuevo… y es todo un gorila.

Suspiro y le paso mi tarjeta.

-Está bien, señorita Aino. Ha roto el record de la declaración más corta que recuerde este departamento. ¿Llámeme si recuerda algo, ok? – Me mira algo desconcertada.

-Pero… pero…

-¿Necesita algo más? (Qué fastidio)

-Tengo miedo… ¿y si intentan atentar de nuevo contra mi vida?

-¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer? Mire, en esta ciudad hay varios millones de personas con problemas más graves que el suyo. A lo más, podemos advertirle a los policías de su cuadrante que estén atentos. Ya se les mandó aviso al de su departamento y al de su trabajo. ¿No tiene guardaespaldas? ¿Acaso no es cantante?

-Bueno… aún no soy tan famosa, ¡pero lo seré! -Me dice y sus ojos se vuelven chispeantes.

Lo dudo. Tras googlearla he visto que por ser bajita es modelo de revistas y de lencería, su estatura no le da para pasarela y ya no es una adolescente precisamente. Me pregunto qué tal será como cantante. Tal vez…

-Si recuerdo algo o veo algo extraño, lo llamaré – exclama con decisión.

-Está bien. (No hay más remedio, ya me "colgaron" el caso y no tengo escapatoria, ojalá no llame sólo porque vio un ratón, esta noche pretendo dormir con ganas)

Me olvido de la rubia apenas sale por la puerta. De vuelta a mi cubículo, el pasado arremete contra mí como una pared de concreto. ¡Maldita sea! Cuando ya comenzaba a pasar un par de días sin recordarlo…

"Nippon Seraphins" El nombre de esa agencia de modelos está grabado para siempre a fuego en mi memoria. Tienen cientos de chicas guapas para toda ocasión. Altas y espigadas modelos de cabellos y pieles multicolores. La primera vez que pisé esa agencia por un caso de chantaje, creí que estaba en el paraíso… pero fue sólo hasta que la vi a ella. Larguísimos cabellos de fuego… piel de mármol, labios de rubí, siempre serios y plegados en su boquita pequeña, largas piernas… ojos de café con leche rojizos. Teníamos la misma forma de ver la vida. Cero payasadas, 100% profesionalismo. Siempre creí que las modelos eran tontas hasta que tuve la suerte de conversar con ella.

Del caso avanzamos muy poco y luego me sumerjo en otros cuatro casos que debo investigar a conciencia. Todos los días hay nuevos asesinatos, robos, extorsiones, el caso de la rubia rápidamente queda depositado al fondo, con todo lo de menor trascendencia. Tal vez hasta fue una broma pesada de algún conocido, que de puro avergonzado, tal vez demore en llamar para confesar y pedirle perdón. Curiosamente el nombre de la mujercita histérica me suena familiar. ¿Se lo habré oído mentar a Seiya o Taiki? Ya mañana les preguntaré…

Ya en casa, en abierto galanteo con mi almohada, el sueño parece huir de mí y burlarse, haciéndose una quimera inalcanzable e imposible.

Oh, Escarlet ¿Por qué?...

No había ni una gota de romanticismo en todo su cuidado cuerpo de modelo. Escarlet Kakyuu sabía perfectamente que iba a ser de su vida en cada etapa de su desarrollo aún años antes que ocurriera. Sus metas ya trazadas le permitían seguir la senda sin el más mínimo desvío. Aparte de dejarme sin habla por su seguridad, su belleza, su figura escandalosamente perfecta… su cerebro y su visión de la vida me embrujaron desde las primeras entrevistas de la causa.

Estuve un año "de franco" internado por depresión tras su muerte. Nunca se descubrió al asesino. Cada cierto tiempo, (y sin que me vean) reviso las fichas buscando respuestas. Estoy seguro que están ahí. Sólo que yo soy demasiado idiota para verlas. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera la mitad del seso de mi compañero! Claro, arruinaría mi aspecto tener una frente como la de "Taiki Palote" como le digo para hacerle enojar ^_^º

Estaba enamoradísimo. Íbamos a esperar 10 años mientras ella explotaba al máximo su carrera y yo despegaba como detective destacado. Tal vez si me esforzaba me darían la Jefatura del Departamento… Luego un retiro temprano para ambos, y antes de que cantara el gallo, estaríamos dándonos la gran vida en una playa paradisíaca, tomando jugo de coco debajo de una palmera, con Escarlet adormilada, apoyando su cabeza rojiza sobre mi estómago, sintiendo la vivificante caricia del sol y la brisa del mar… Un sueño que se vino debajo de pronto, muy pronto, cuando la descubrí totalmente desangrada en su departamento. Abiertos y fijos para siempre los cálidos ojos de mi amante. Inmovilizados sus labios que ya nunca más me besarían con esa pasión suya tan característica, y que sólo dejaba relucir a puertas cerradas.

No pude estar presente para la vista del caso. Estaba internado. En reposo, trastornado. Sólo Taiki y Seiya tenían permiso de visita. Había cierta tirantez en la conversación, elegían con pinzas los tópicos, evitando cualquier cosa que pudiera recordármela. ¡Como si pudiera olvidarla! Soy un tipo reservado. Siempre me ha parecido que hablar de los sentimientos es estúpido y de mal tono. Me sentiría fatal si algún día tuviera que andar como Kou tras de la rubia, jadeando como un cachorrito que espera que le lancen una rama de árbol o un hueso. ¡Pufff!

Taiki es más discreto en sus galanteos con la doctora. La invita a tomar café, hablan de libros, ella le da alguna ayuda en la parte médica de algunos casos. Una agradable y equilibrada relación de provecho mutuo. Como la mía. Escarlet había calculado cuantos millones tendríamos y ya había anticipado en qué tipo de acciones y bienes raíces era conveniente invertirlos. Yo aprobaba todo. Y el sueño se rompió. Por eso sé que es pésima idea ilusionarse de esa forma. Mi amigo pasó 20 años de su vida persiguiendo a su "bombón" como ridículamente solía llamarla. Pero la tarada de la rubia sólo tenía ojos para el tal Dr. Chiba. ¡Y bien que le fue!

Las cosas no han cambiado demasiado a pesar de los dos matrimonios fallidos de Seiya. Sus ex esposas, Betty y Angélica, tuvieron la ilusión de poder borrar el recuerdo de Serena y luego se dieron por vencidas y lo perdonaron con bastante indulgencia. Ahora esos dos se darán por fin una oportunidad… ¿Será que soy yo el equivocado? Me vuelve a la mente la modelito de cuarta y con malas pulgas de la mañana. ¡No! le digo a mi cerebro cansado. ¡Ni de chiste!

Mi celular comienza a vibrar y a sonar, hecho unas pascuas… "It's my life", canta Jon Bon Jovi y es como si para mí fuera un himno.

-¿Diga?

-¿Yaten? Digo… ¿Sr. Takayama?

-¿Quién habla? - me molesto porque apenas se escucha y creo que es una broma…

-Habla Mina Aíno… (Susurro) –Creo que alguien entró en mi departamento (gemido), siento ruidos en el recibidor hace rato y me da miedo salir del cuarto… ¿Puede venir por favor?

Gruño.

-Está bien… -(Más le vale que no sea una falsa alarma, o le arrancaré el cabello rubio a tirones) -Estaré allí en cinco minutos, digo echando una ojeada al radio reloj, -cierre su puerta con llave y mantenga el oído atento.

Me levanto, me visto de escape, y en dos minutos ya estoy al volante de mi queridísimo Dodge Charge 2014, que ronronea por las calles vacías a estas horas de la madrugada. ¿Quién estará interesado en matar a una modelo y cantante de medio pelo? Reflexiono. Debe haber algo más. Algo que no me ha dicho. Debo apurarme…

Estaciono y me bajo con celeridad. Subo al tercer piso, toco el timbre. Recuerdo que le he dicho que no salga de su cuarto. ¡Menudo lío! De pronto huelo algo… ¿es gas? ¿Y si está desmayada? ¡Maldición!… Desearía tener el cuerpo de Taiki o el entusiasmo insoportable de Seiya, le doy, uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes a la puerta y ¡nada! El hombro me dolerá un infierno mañana. Al final desesperado, le lanzo una patada. Al fin la puerta cede. Recorro a las carreras el departamento hasta llegar al cuarto. Obligado a abrirlo a la fuerza, también. Al menos la puerta es más frágil y se descerraja al segundo intento, ¡Ufff!

La chica está desvanecida en el piso. La volteo. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le han hecho en la cara? Una masa verde y costrosa le cubre el rostro y el pelo lo tiene todo metido en unos ondulines terroríficos. Lleva una camisa de dormir extra corta de color naranja con flores. La remezo para que reaccione.

-¡Señorita Aino!

Abre los ojos.

-¿Señor Takayama?

-No es seguro, tenemos que salir de aquí. Alguien ha inundado su departamento de gas.

-¿Qué? No puedo salir así,- dice escurriéndose de mis brazos – tengo que adecentarme - murmura, mientras intenta volver al cuarto.

-¡No sea idiota! Vamos, salga conmigo… - Con mis pocas fuerzas remanentes la arrastro fuera del departamento. En eso suena un celular con la melodía de "It's time" de Michael Bublé - ¿Y eso?

-No es mi ringtone – alcanza a decir Minako - ¿Es el suyo? Niego con la cabeza cuando todavía estamos en el dintel de la puerta – Que raro…

**¡BROUUMMMMMMMMM!**

El departamento estalla en llamas con una explosión. La onda expansiva nos arrastra sin piedad al pasillo, del edificio, cayendo en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas en el alfombrado. Me duele todo…

-¿Señorita Aino? -Le pregunto al monstruo verde al que acabo de salvar de la muerte.

-Dígame Mina, nada más… (Con cara de loca, parece estar en shock)

-¿Sería tan amable de quitarse de encima? ¡Pesa mucho!

-¡Es Ud. un grosero! ¿Acaso olvida que soy modelo?

-¿Para ser modelo pesa bastante… 50, 60 kilos?

-Ud. es un tarado… soy modelo de lencería, es obvio que para eso se necesitan curvas, a nadie le interesa ver un palo de escoba en lencería… y peso 52, no 60.

-¿Me hace el favor?

-¡Con gusto! -Se levanta ofendida, pero se tambalea aún por el impacto - ¿qué demonios fue eso?

-Sin temor a equivocarme, diría que tenía Ud. razón. En verdad alguien está intentando liquidarla.

-¿Por qué a mí? (Se pone de rodillas) Soy una buena chica, no le hago daño a nadie…

-Eso de chica está por verse, Ud. mintió en su declaración, tiene más de 30 años.

-Eso no es importante ahora… ¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible? Además, me veo de 20, ¿no?

Este caso será más difícil de lo que creí. Una migraña caballuna amenaza con darme el golpe de gracia. A lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas de los bomberos. ¡Qué bien!

-¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Mi ropa, mis cosas, mi casa!

Con tal que se calle de una vez, se me ocurre una idea arriesgada.

-Mire, venga a mi casa, duerme un rato, le consigo ropa con sus amigas, mañana será otro día.

Acepta a regañadientes. ¿Qué se imaginará? ¿Que un honrado policía como yo va a abusar de semejante esperpento? Me río mientras rodamos por las calles oscuras, si se viera en un espejo… Está llena de tierra y cascotes de argamasa adheridos al pelo, la ropa y la cara, como engrudo…

Al llegar a mi nido, examina todo con desconfianza y se escandaliza de mi desorden de soltero empedernido, pero no dice nada. ¡Si se atreviera!

No se ve tan mal después de bañarse y ponerse mi pijama. Al menos ya no tiene los ondulines como los de mi abuela y la cara ya no está verde y terrosa. En verdad, con el cabello sencillo así, cogido con una cinta, si parece una niña, una niña desamparada.

Le he dado una pastilla para dormir y una taza de té con galletitas, y comienza a bostezar.

-¿Quién cree Ud. que podría tener algún interés en atentar contra su vida?

-Yo creo que… jummmm… tal vez… ahummmm…. Se queda dormida acodada en mi mesita de desayuno. Han sido demasiadas emociones para un día. ¡Canastos! Pesa como una tonelada. A duras penas logro meterla en mi cama.

Agarro una frazada y me tumbo en el sofá. Estoy tan cansado que sencillamente la vista se en nubla en cinco segundos.

Mi alarma suena demasiado temprano ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién fue el gracioso? Parece que no he dormido nada… A regañadientes miro la hora y veo que sí, efectivamente son las siete. Me sobresalto al ver a la señorita Aíno durmiendo a pierna suelta y con la boca abierta en mi cama, al ir a ducharme en mi "baño en suite". Las cobijas de la cama se han resbalado, la chaqueta de pijama se le ha subido y el espectáculo de la piel de su estómago, tersa y satinada me produce un leve estremecimiento. ¡Rayos! ¡Ahora me costará un trabajo monumental orinar! (Gruño)

Después de un buen baño, y vestido decentemente con jeans, camisa y corbata me siento más dispuesto a reintegrarme a la humanidad. La Srta. Aíno ya ha despertado, y la observo, abrazando sus propios hombros, en silencio.

-¿Había algún seguro comprometido en su departamento? – La veo voltearse hacia mí y mirarme.

-Sí, incluso el edificio está asegurado, pero… dudo que cubra explosiones intencionales… ¿O sí?

-Ya lo averiguaremos…

-Mi amiga Serena vendrá a dejarme ropa, acabo de llamarla mientras Ud. se duchaba, total, usamos la misma talla, vi la dirección en la cuenta de la luz. ¡Ayy! ¡Mis hermosos vestidos! –concluye al recordar la ruina de su casa.

-¿Serena? ¿No será Serena Tsukino? – Una chispa se hace camino en mi cerebro.

-Sí, ¿por qué? – Lotería, es lo que pensaba, es una de las amigas de la "conejita" de Seiya.

-Soy amigo y colega de Seiya Kou, el novio de Serena.

-Mucho gusto – me dice extendiendo la mano en forma automática. Sin pensarlo hago lo mismo y sin poder reprimirnos nos largamos a reír como idiotas, hasta que las lágrimas resbalan de nuestros ojos. Ya calmada la tensión…

-Fue una buena explosión la de anoche – me dice con expresión aún alegre y enjugándose las lágrimas.

-En verdad – digo, aun haciendo muecas y luchando por ingresar aire en mis pulmones – y tú parecías la bruja del mago de Oz.

-¡Qué grosero! ¿Y quién le dio permiso de tutearme?

-Ud., cuando estaba encima de mí…

Ese golpe bajo la deja muda y veo que el sonrojo se extiende por su rostro. De a poco la gana la indignación y cuando veo que ya ha formado mentalmente una respuesta ingeniosa y va a demolerme, suena el timbre estrepitosamente.

-¿Yaten? –Dice Serena con los ojos como platos - ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa de Yaten, Mina? -La rubia parece estar alucinando al ver a su amiga en pijama en mi sala de estar.

-Es una larga historia… replica la señorita Aíno poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno… -digo- yo tengo que irme al trabajo, por favor, tómese su tiempo, pero deje todo en su sitio y la puerta bien cerrada, y… no olvide dejar cerrada la llave del gas – agrego, mientras voy saliendo por la puerta- ¡Adiós!

-¡Es Ud. un tarado! -Alcanzo a escuchar mientras cierro la puerta y una serie de improperios que es mejor que no lleguen a mis orejas. ¿Pero quién se cree que es? ¡Bah…!

Apenas llego al trabajo, me espera otro tirón de orejas.

-¡TAKAYAMA!

No alcancé a llegar a mi cubículo antes de escuchar los gritos del jefe, que viene por detrás y me coge del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Dónde infiernos estabas?

-Eh… tranquilo jefe le explicaré todo…

-No es necesario,- replica con ferocidad retratada en su gorilesco rostro terrorífico – entiendo que fuiste el primero en llegar a la escena del crimen anoche, pero por algún motivo, la abandonaste y dejaste que los bomberos se cargaran las pruebas con la manguera y por si fuera poco, ahora la policía local nos quiere quitar el caso porque alegan que llegaron primero… ¿EN QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?

-Yo apostaría a que en las piernas de Mina Aíno – escucho una voz insoportablemente alegre detrás del jefe – y creo que ganaría la apuesta.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión… Dick Tracy de pacotilla! – alego al vislumbrar la gabardina, el sombrero y la eternamente deslumbrante sonrisa de Seiya.

-Pues estoy dispuesto a darla gratis, ratón enano de alcantarilla- me replica muy satisfecho de sí mismo, balanceándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ya basta, par de ineptos… Yaten, Taiki, quiero los tres trabajen juntos en este caso, las cosas se han complicado, por eso he contratado como asesor adjunto a Seiya Kou, eso y porque además tenía información clasificada de primera mano que nos ayudará a resolverlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ayer no era un caso minúsculo?- me siento mareado.

-Las cosas han cambiado… Dos intentos de asesinato, yo creo que esa mujer sabe mucho más de lo aparenta.

-Yo opino lo mismo jefe. ¿Y cuál es la valiosa información que le ha traído Kou?

-No me hagas la pata, y hace tu trabajo, Yaten, de momento no podemos revelar nada de esa información, tienen prohibido siquiera comentarlo en los pasillos, no queremos que nada se filtre, no mientras no consigamos algún tipo de confirmación.

-Está bien… ¿por dónde comenzamos?

-Tú… pégate a Aíno. No la dejes ni a sol ni a sombra. No queremos que nada le suceda hasta que se decida a "cantar".

(Perra suerte)

-¡JEFE! ¿Y si lo hace Taiki? Prometo hacer toda la papelería de él y mía…

-Nopes. ¡Te me vas al "Chez Délice" en bombas, para mañana, ahora ya!

-¿Y por qué ahí jefe?

-Tu mariposa cantará ahí esta noche… estará en el escenario y será un blanco fácil, así que, te me conviertes en "El guardaespaldas".

-¡Qué romántico! – Dice Seiya – Si quieres yo te presto la película en blue-ray para que te inspires, platinado…

-¡Calla, lame botas!

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré a tu novia, - dice abrazando a Taiki – no le tocaré ni un cabello.

-¡AHHRGG! Bueno, me voy, o si no me acriminaré con mis propios colegas… -desde aquí puedo escuchar como Seiya y Taiki se quedan riendo a mis espaldas… U.Uº

Almuerzo algo ligero y me dirijo al atildado restaurant. Me sorprende ver unos cartelones anunciando a "La gran Mina Aíno esta noche"…. Hmmffff…. Se ve algo diferente con todo ese maquillaje…

-¡Disculpe, señor, no puede pasar! -Una asistente de vestuario me detiene en la zona de camarines.

Le muestro la placa y me deja pasar a regañadientes.

-¡Usted! -Minako se tapa con la bata – ¡Alguien debería haberle enseñado a tocar la puerta…!

-Ayer la toqué bastante – reclamo molesto - y si hubiera esperado afuera, ya estaría tocando la cítara, señorita.

Ella se sonroja.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, estoy a punto de salir al escenario… -Cierra los ojos y deja que la sigan peinando y maquillando.

-Está bien, quiero que sepa que yo no pedí ser asignado a cuidar una mujer vulgar y berrinchuda, hubiera preferido cualquier otro trabajo, aunque fuera de oficina, estaré entre el público - agrego saliendo y dejándola con la réplica en la boca.

Pido un agua tónica… Esa mujer me saca de mis casillas. Mientras el escenario está oscuro, examino meticulosamente al público en las mesas, en la barra, al personal del local. Mis ojos entrenados no ven nada sospechoso de momento… Está lleno hasta las masas, se escucha y se siente la efervescencia de los asistentes, expectantes por ver salir a la estrella.

De pronto, se apagan las luces y el escenario se enciende con luces multicolores... La rola pegajosa y enervante empieza a sonar… Reconozco la canción, diría que es "Real Gone"

Mina sale al escenario, vestida como una vaquerita sexy, con shorts de jeans que apenas cubren sus caderas, una camisa a cuadros de seda brillante, el cabello peinado en dos coletas, sombrero vaquero y botas de serpiente. Y comienza a cantar en inglés:

_I'm American made, Budlight, Chevrolet  
My momma taught me wrong from right  
I was born in the South, sometimes I have a big mouth  
When I see something that I don't like  
I gotta say it_

_We been driving this road for a mighty long time  
Payin' no mind to the signs  
Well this neighborhood's changed, it's all been rearranged  
We left that dream somewhere behind_

_Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screamin', it's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out babe you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gone  
Real gone, real gone_

Bambolea sus curvas y recorre las mesas juguetonamente, con asombro veo como los hombres asistentes no se miden y casi babean cuando acierta a sentarse o pasar cerca de ellos… Se sienta en la mesa de uno y le pone su sombrero abrazándolo, el viejo verde parece al borde del colapso.

_There's a new cat in town, he's got high paid friends  
Thinks he's gonna change history  
You think you know him so well  
Yeah you think he's so swell  
But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy  
Come on now_

_Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby, you were screamin', it's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out, you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way  
To get real gone, real gone  
Real gone, real gone, uh_

Ahora entiendo, aquí se encuentra en su elemento, como una sirena en un arrecife de coral, su canto sensual está trastornando a los marineros… Taiki me diría que soy como Ulises, ya que resisto incólume a sus encantos. Su capacidad artística casi, casi, me convence.

_Well, you can say what you want but you can't say it 'round here  
'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'  
Well, I believe I was right when I said you were wrong  
You didn't like the sound of that  
Now did ya?_

_Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby, you were screamin', it's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out, you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gone_

_Well, here I come and I'm so not scared  
Got my pedal to the metal, got my hands in the air  
Well, look out, you take your blinders off  
Everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gone  
Real gone, real gone, ooh!  
Real gone, real gone… (Propiedad de Sheryl Crow)_

Termina el tema y los aplausos no se hacen esperar. Mina sale tirando besos y se oculta tras bambalinas. La orquesta toca algún tema instrumental, y otro par de chicas cantantes prueban suerte en el escenario con mayor o menor suerte que ella. Mientras, la gente se concentra en buscar a sus amistades, comentar y pedir comida y refrescos para sus gaznates.

Yo me dedica a observar los que vienen, los que se van, los que se trasladan… Nada sospechoso de momento. ¡Aguarden! Esos tipos… Uno alto de brillante pelo platinado como el mío y uno más bajo, de pelo negro azulado y complexión más débil, ambos visten con refinada elegancia… ¡Los conozco! Rebusco entre recuerdos del pasado, intentando evadir los momentos dolorosos. Casi lo tengo…

De nuevo el escenario cobra vida. Un telón de cuarto de hotel y una cama de columnas, con cortinas susurrantes de gasa, llaman la atención de todos los asistentes.

Dos muchachos vestidos como esclavos abran las cortinas, y dentro, aparece Mina, vestida con corsé y minifalda extra corta de cuero color violeta, unas botas del mismo color y un tocado de flores y plumas en el cabello levantado. Sus rasgos han sido estirados exóticamente con el maquillaje de glitter que refleja los colores de las luces y cambia cada vez que se mueve.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're lickin' your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby)_

_Ooh, my body's sayin' let's go  
Ooh, but my heart is sayin' no_

Mina está jugueteando cadenciosamente, bailando una mezcla entre la Danza de los Siete Velos y Shakira… No soporto ver a los primates del público, que tiran flores y silban para llamar su atención. ¡Tarados!

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)  
Gotta like what you do_

_(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out)_

_The music's fading and the lights down low  
Just one more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby)_

Mi ojo experto capta un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Alguien ha hecho algo inusual entre el público embobado, algo como meterse la mano en la solapa, pero ha sido tan rápido que no he alcanzado a volverme.

_Ooh, my body's sayin' let's go  
Ooh, but my heart is sayin' no (but my heart is sayin' no)_

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me (Oh)  
I can make your wish come true (Your wish come true oh)  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you_

_(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out)_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
(If you wanna be with me)  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out_

_Ooh, my body's sayin' lets go  
Ooh, but my heart is sayin' no_

Estoy observando alternadamente el escenario y el público. Si tan sólo pudiera recordad donde fue que percibí esa anomalía… ¡Maldición! Me acerco entre el gentío hasta donde me lo permiten los encargados, tras mostrarles mi placa logro una posición más ventajosa, casi en el escenario mismo…

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true… (Propiedad de Cristina Aguilera)_

El tema ya casi está terminando y cuando todos los ojos están sobre el escenario…

¡PPFFFTIIICCC!

La suave detonación de una Glock 40 y el característico olor a pólvora me señalan que debo actuar rápidamente. Sin pensarlo estoy sobre la mujer, y un dolor agudo me atraviesa el muslo.

Confusión. Gritos. Llantos, Histeria Colectiva.

-¿YATEN? – Mina me está mirando con ojos vidriosos, semi-histérica. Todos están mirando como aún sigo tendido sobre ella y un mesero eficiente ha sido el primero en llegar a socorrernos.

-¡HAGA ALGO ÚTIL, HOMBRE! ¡Llame para que bloqueen las salidas!

Me siento sobre el tablado y desgarrando mi camisa logro vendar de manera decente mi muslo. La bala sólo lo ha rozado, a pesar de la pérdida de sangre, ha sido algo superficial.

-¿Estás bien? – la rubia asiente con la cabeza, caído el tocado sobre un costado y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas.

Me pongo de pie. Sólo cojeo un poco. A vuelo de pájaro, determino la trayectoria de la bala.

-¿Quién estaba en este privado? Interrogo al Maître.

-Nadie, señor. La señorita Esmeralda dijo que no vendría esta noche porque le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Viene con frecuencia?

-Sí señor. También sus guardias de seguridad asisten a la función. Somos el Restoshow más popular de este lado de Tokyo – culmina con mal disimulado orgullo.

Haga que pongan toda la gente junta. Mis colegas y yo les tomaremos los datos, huellas y les haremos un par de preguntas. Haga énfasis en que luego podrán marcharse.

-Señor… - la cara del hombre refleja temor – Algunas personas lograron marcharse en medio de la confusión. (¡Oh, demonios!)

-Ya llegaron los paramédicos, -nos anuncia un valet, -¿los traigo, señor?

No todavía, -replico, molesto- no le quite el ojo de encima a la Srta. Aíno, ¿ok?

-¡Claro, Señor!

El maître y el valet se quedan custodiando a Mina, que está medio desmayada sobre el tablado. Presumo que ya, el o los atacantes se han hecho humo.

Seiya está a cargo de los testigos. Me observa con una sonrisa apenas me ve.

-¡Bien hecho enano! Has sobrevivido a dos ataques de campo en esta semana, ¿no? ¿Quién hubiera dicho que saldrías un hueso duro de roer en terreno? –Me desordena el cabello y me separo de él, molesto.

-Dime que has averiguado, Kou…

-La explosión del departamento fue detonada por un teléfono celular, lamentablemente era un dispositivo desechable y no estaba registrado a nombre de nadie aún. Taiki examinó la tarjeta de memoria y el chip… pero no había nada. Obviamente, el fuego y el agua se echaron las pruebas que hubiera podido recolectar, y dado que la puerta que descerrajaste estaba casi limpia, deduzco que el SUDES usaba guantes – Aunque encontré algunas huellas parciales cerca de la entrada que necesito cotejar, agrega rascándose la barbilla.

-O sea, no tenemos nada aún.

-Exacto… pero ya cometerán algún error…

-Ya lo cometieron. Se atravesaron en nuestro camino.

-Vaya Yaten, te lo estás tomando bien en serio ¿no? De todas maneras, yo también estaría molesto si me hubieran dejado un forado en la pierna. Estás sangrando, ratón. Anda a que te desinfecten y te pongan un vendaje decente, y no gruñas demasiado.

Le echo un vistazo a la gente reunida en el salón principal, que charla nerviosamente. Algo me hace "click". Los tipos que vi hace un rato, figuran entre la gente que se marchó antes de imponer el bloqueo… ¿Será mucha coincidencia? Si al menos recordara de donde conozco a esos tipos…

Por la noche, Mina ha sido invitada a pernoctar donde Serena, en su nuevo departamento alquilado de divorciada, y como su guardián asignado, me veo obligado a acompañarla. Cenamos algo ligero los tres, mientras intento conservar la cordura, puesto que el par de cotorras me perfora los oídos. Al menos la comida es de delivery, he escuchado que la cocina de Serena es veneno puro. El timbre resuena prístino, causando un repentino y tenso silencio.

Me ubico detrás de la puerta con mi pistola de servicio desenfundada -¿Quién es?

-¿Quién va a ser? ¿Godzilla?

-¡Kou, idiota! ¿Quieres que te dispare? Digo aliviado, abriendo la puerta apenas lo suficiente para que pase mi espigado amigo y examinando la oscuridad reinante con ojo crítico.

-Tienes mucha suerte de ser guardaespaldas de estos bombones, - replica, guiñándome un ojo – No quería que te quedaras toda la diversión para ti solo…- agrega, agarrando de la cintura y besuqueando a la rubia de las coletas, que se sonroja a ojos vistas.

Mina y yo nos miramos con cara de resignación. Si nuestra incomodidad fuera tangible, podría cortarse en tajadas y venderse por kilos.

-¡Ay… Seiya! – Serena se suelta de su atacante risueña y falsamente enojada – No deberías hacer eso delante de dos solteros honorarios…

-¿Y cómo podría resistirme a tus encantos, bombón? – le secretea algo al oído y ella asiente, poniéndose colorada como un tomate. Al rato, desaparecen misteriosamente, no es necesario ser investigador privado para imaginar que se han ido al cuarto.

Esos dos ¬¬º

Nos dejan solos y nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

-Estoy muy cansada… - bosteza Mina – Mañana debo ir a una sesión de modelaje, espero no le parezca mal, pero creo que el cuarto de huéspedes me está llamando…

-Por mí está bien. Dormitaré un poco aquí en el sillón. Debo estar alerta, replico, acomodándome.

-Hmmm…. Sr. Takayama, si no fuera por usted…

-Está bien, puedes decirme Yaten, Mina.

-Yaten… -mi nombre suena como una palabra mágica en sus labios carnosos, parece paladear y saborear la palabra antes de darle forma audible – yo… - se acerca y me deja sorprendido al depositar un beso tímido sobre mi frente - ¡Muchas gracias por todo! – y escapa al cuarto como una colegiala tímida.

¿Eso fue algún tipo de invitación? No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a su imagen, vestida con una sencilla camisola de dormir a rayas, que apenas cubre su trasero redondo, con el cabello rubio alborotado y suelto sobre la espalda. Al menos me servirá para mantenerme alerta, me consuelo…

Al menos es una noche tranquila. Por la mañana desayunamos los cuatro como viejos conocidos. Mina y yo debemos partir a la Agencia Nippon Seraphins y Seiya y Serena ejemm… no sé qué será de ellos después que nos vayamos. Están tan acaramelados que apostaría mi mano izquierda de que él llegará tarde a dar su informe y recibirá algunos gritos del jefe. Casi, casi, siento una punzada de envidia, esto me está afectando.

En la Agencia, examino el perímetro, No hay moros en la costa. El hermosos hall de entrada decorado con estatuas y piso imitación mármol parece libre de francotiradores y bombas. Tras sesión de maquillaje y la prueba de vestuario, Mina aparece en calzones y brassière. ¿Será que esta mujer no tiene recato? La cubro con una bata…

-¡SEÑORITA AINO, CÚBRASE!

-Oye tú… - me vuelvo al escuchar una voz masculina, sorprendentemente aguda - Si tú, el peliplatinado - me dice el Director de fotografía - ¿Eras idiota antes de nacer o te tiraron de chiquito? ¿No ves que esto es un catálogo de lencería francesa?

-Ehhh… Lo siento – creo que me sonrojo hasta las orejas - yo creí…

-¡Bum, bum! Te quiero fuera de mi plateu, majo, la musa no se relaja si tú estás así, saltando como si estuviera desnuda o algo, ¿no? – Hace un gesto afeminado con la mano – No tienes mal tipo, tú… ¿has pensado en modelar lencería masculina? Me gustan tus pieles, majo… - agrega tironeando mi coleta platinada para mirarla con mayor atención.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

Estoy tratando de aguantarme y no gritarle (o pegarle) al tipo. De pronto, algo atrae su atención y me deja en paz.

-¡Pero cherìe! Te dije accesorios púrpura, mi amor, ¿acaso eres daltónica? ESTO ES ROJO ITALIANO, aquí y en la quebrada del ají… ¡Oh, my God! A mí me va dar algo… -apunta a todas sus asistentes- y todas van a tener la culpa, ¿no?

Horas más tarde… Cansadísimo, aburridísimo… hasta aceptaría de mil amores un tiroteo que estar aquí de "nana" de una modelito caprichosa. Como con desgano un almuerzo insípido. En esta cafetería todo es Light, bajo en calorías, bajo en sodio, bajo en grasas trans y bajo en sabor, debo acotar.

Además, ver a esa mujer en cueros todo el rato y con cada modelito de infarto… traté de mantenerme firme en mi papel de guardaespaldas. ¡En serio! Aunque no pude evitar mirarla un par de veces. Con ojo crítico claro está.

Mi móvil vibra repentinamente, un mensaje de Seiya.

"FROM: SEIYA

TO: YATEN

_¡Confirmado! las balas incrustadas en el Club, son de una Glock 40_"

"FROM: YATEN

TO: SEIYA

_¡Te lo dije! ¿Ahora, de qué Glock 40? Debe haber al menos 3.000 registradas y muchas más ilegales U.Uº_"

Mina y yo casi abandonamos el edificio, cuando recuerdo que debo hacerle unas preguntas a la dueña de la Agencia, Esmeralda Black. La recuerdo muy bien…

En una oficina elegantísima, pero fría como el Polo Sur, me recibe la elegante y ejecutiva jefa de Mina, otrora jefa de Escarlet, también.

-¿Está consciente de que de nuevo están intentando matar a una de sus modelos? Le suelto después de varias preguntas sin trascendencia.

-Mire Sr. Takayama, creo que está confundiendo las cosas… Lo que Ud. se empeña en traer a colación, es apenas una mera coincidencia, ¿no? Es una pena que Ud. se haya visto envuelto en ambos casos, pero no pasa de ahí. Además, no comparará a Minako Aíno con la gloriosa Escarlet Kakyuu, ¿No? Ella era una de nuestras modelos más prestigiosas y una gran pérdida para nosotros –agrega señalándome un afiche de Nippon Seraphins, donde la impactante figura, rostro y cabello de Escarlet llaman poderosamente la atención – Creo que es hora de culminar esta entrevista. Por favor, Diamante, Zafiro… escolten al Sr. Detective a la salida.

De vuelta en el auto Mina está calladísima. Supongo que está ofendida por lo que acaba de decir esa mujer, pero no. No es por eso.

-Escarlet Kakyuu… Yaten, tu estuviste entre los que investigaron su muerte, ¿cierto? – se pone muy pálida.

-Hmmm… (gruño)

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Es porque nunca capturaron al asesino? ¿Es por eso?

-Mira… no sé por qué te digo esto, pero ella… ella era mi… novia.

-¿En serio? ¡Es terrible! Supongo que te sientes mal por…

-¡Cállate!

-No, en serio puedes…

-¡Calla, mujer escandalosa! ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Estoy tratando de pensar!

Mina se pone roja, pero al fin logro que haga silencio.

-Esos tipos, los que nos "escoltaron" a la salida… ¡MINA!

Ahora está muda de toda mudez. Espero varios minutos. Detengo el auto.

-¿Te refieres a los Black? Son primos de la Señora Esmeralda, son los encargados de la seguridad de Nippon Seraphins… - me dice con voz enojada - ¿Es eso es lo que te preocupa?

-Esos tipos estaban anoche cuando tú estabas sobre el escenario. Después de los disparos se hicieron humo.

Ahora Minako está blanca como el papel.

-¿Tú crees que ellos…? ¡No, ellos no! ¡Si se supone que deben cuidarnos!

-Claro… pero es más importante cuidar la inversión de su prima… y por alguna razón, piensan que tú la estás poniendo en peligro… ¡MINA! – La tomo de los hombros y la zamarreo un poco – ¡deja de jugar y dime de una vez que es lo que sabes como para que se arriesguen a intentar asesinarte!

-Pero…. ¡Mi trabajo, mi carrera! Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-¿Es que no te importa perder la vida, mujer? ¡Estás loca!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Acaso te importa? ¿Temes que maten a otra modelo en tu turno? Ay…. Yaten, ¡perdón! – apenas la suelto, como si me hubiera dado un chispazo eléctrico, toma mi brazo, intentando consolarme. Es inútil. Me bajo del auto, confundido en medio de mis pensamientos.

-Sé que no estoy a su altura… - me dice mientras se acerca a mí – supongo que la tenías en un pedestal porque creías que ella era perfecta, pero...

-No hables de Escarlet, de todas formas no viene a cuento.

-Ella está relacionada con mi secreto, Yaten, y cuando te lo diga no te va a gustar…

No puede ser… Me niego a aceptar que entre nosotros hubiera algún secreto. ¡Si todo era perfecto en nuestra relación!

Mina baja la cabeza. El cabello cubre sus ojos, y sus mejillas están encendidas como manzana.

-Lo curioso de todo, es que me sucedió por hacerla de "chupamedias"… (risita nerviosa) un día le quise llevar a la jefa un pastelillo y un café para congraciarme con ella, pero cuando llegué a su despacho la puerta estaba entreabierta y ella hablaba con sus primos…

_"__-¿Diamante, hablaste con el alcalde? ¿Cuál le gustó? _

_-Así como así, ninguna – dijo Diamante – y dijo que si no le conseguíamos una a su altura, dejaría de darnos su apoyo._

_-¡Viejo verde estúpido! Las mejores modelos de la ciudad a su disposición y él amenaza con cerrarnos…_

_-Supongo que está pensando que ya no le convenimos por el riesgo que corre su carrera, ya lo han investigado por asistir a las boites y los clubes de mala muerte – replica Zafiro._

_-Ese viejo zorro está tratando de liquidarnos – dijo Esmeralda, mesándose el cabello – la única que lo sabía tener a raya era Escarlet…_

_-Pero la muy estúpida perra decidió salirse del negocio de "Modelos Prostitutas de alto vuelo" y obvio, no íbamos a dejarla libre para que nos denunciara – dijo Diamante._

_-Desde que consiguió ese novio policía estaba muy alzada, ya no funcionaba el chantaje con ella, sólo quería retirarse, estaba segura de que él la protegería de nosotros…_

_-Pagó caro su error. La mejor modelo es la modelo muda, jajajaja – Esmeralda reía histéricamente._

_-¡Si abren la boca, la joden! Dijo Zafiro._

_-¡Shhh! Alguien está en la puerta, pude oír su respiración – exclamó Diamante._

_-¿Qué esperas, inepto? ¡Síguela!"_

-Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegué al atelier de Jean Paul apenas podía respirar. Diamante se asomó y nos miró a todas con esos ojos fríos como el hielo que tiene. Supongo que de alguna manera se dio cuenta que había sido yo…

Las lágrimas están surcando mis mejillas y no hago nada por detenerlas. ¡Sería imposible! Supongo que Escarlet pensó que si me confesaba la verdad la abandonaría. Y creyó estar a punto de cortar el lazo y salir indemne… Estoy de rodillas, hecho un guiñapo en una calle que se me antoja desconocida, mientras Mina enjuga mis lágrimas con su pañuelo.

-Perdón - me dice con expresión contrita – después que sucedió, me dije mil veces que tal vez había oído mal o lo había soñado. Era demasiado terrible para ser verdad… Además, creo que las modelos "De revista" no están involucradas. Somos demasiado bajitas y vulgares, supongo – agrega dando un respingo – a los hombres de altas esferas les gustan las modelos "De pasarela".

Sus ojos azul claro están llenos de luz y de inocencia. Verdadera inocencia, pienso, recordando a mi ex novia. Sin pensarlo, tomo su rostro entre mis manos para contemplarla mejor. Y la beso… un beso con sabor a sal, lleno de desesperación y deseo de redención. Por alguna razón siento que mis preocupaciones se van, o al menos se alivianan considerablemente. Su boca es suave como la seda y sabe a miel, y a banana molida con jugo de manzana.

-Gracias.

-Es raro, nunca me dijeron gracias por un beso, dice intentando recobrar el aliento, divertida.

-Vamos a la estación, tenemos que hablar con el jefe… - digo cogiendo su muñeca.

-Demasiado tarde, tortolitos… - Diamante nos está apuntando con una Glock y Zafiro, con otra, y nos obligan a subir a una camioneta de color negro con vidrios ahumados.

¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Me he dejado coger como un novato!

-Sabía que esta rubia tonta nos daría problemas – reclama Diamante tironéandola del pelo.

-¿Adónde nos llevan? – solloza mi amiga.

-Oh, a un sitio muy tranquilo… casi nadie pasa por ahí. Les tenemos un lindo par de zanjas preparadas para que descansen juntos por toda la eternidad, ¿romántico no?

Mina llora en silencio a mi lado. Ambos estamos atados de las muñecas, y yo intento pensar a mil por hora. ¡Rayos! Todos estos años trabajando en el laboratorio han ablandado un poco mis conocimientos de campo… ¿Qué haría Seiya en mi lugar? Supongo que para empezar, no lo habrían atrapado ¿o sí? Aunque en su última aventura salió bastante malogrado. Chiba y su amante lo tenían listo para el obituario. ¡Piensa, Yaten, piensa!

Siento el confortante peso del móvil en el bolsillo. Al menos sólo me han quitado el arma de servicio. Intento lanzar la Polialarma haciéndo estrellarse mi cadera contra la pared del vehículo.

-¿Qué hacesss? – la rubia me susurra bajito.

-¡Calla, estúpida! Si ni fuera por ti no estaríamos en esta situación… ¡Eres una modelo de cuarta, nunca llegarás a nada, ya estás pasada de años, tienes una apariencia corriente y vulgar, y te detesto! Eres odiosa, habladora, mandona, careces de elegancia, comedimiento y estilo!

Ella me mira con sorpresa en un principio y parece en shock. Intento que mi expresión facial le transmita exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que estoy diciendo, intentando poner afecto y camaradería en lo que digo a pesar de la dureza de mis palabras, para que ella me siga el juego.

-¡Tú eres el idiota! – Replica y me da un golpe con su propia cadera – Eres un policía de pacotilla, enano, feo como un mono platinado… ¡Tienes cabello de abuelo, manos pequeñas, brazos de niñito, cabeza de piñata! ¡Te detesto! Si supieras como hacer tu trabajo no estaríamos aquí! ¡Es imposible que la gran Mina Aíno vaya a morir al lado de semejante esperpento!

-¡Eh! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡O se callan, o les haré callar al estilo "Las Vegas"! – nos amenaza Zafiro, que luce extremadamente nervioso, poniendo su arma en la frente de Minako.

-¡ESTA BIEN, ME CALMARÉ! ¿Pero no me entierren al lado de este inútil…

-¿Ese es tu último deseo, rubita? Yo había pensado en algo más… memorable – Diamante pasea su pistola por la entrepierna de Mina, levantando su falda y estimulándola con el cañón de la pistola – me gustó la forma que te movías en el "Chez Delice". Claro, no eres una modelo de pasarela como Kakyuu, pero sería divertido pasar tus últimos momentos haciéndote un favor. Tienes un carácter de perros, igual que este enano, que morirá solo y desangrado, pero tienes buenos mangos y bonitas piernas…

No puede ser. Ahora no. Las lágrimas acuden sin poder evitarlo. ¿Será que fue este maldito animal el que violó a mi novia antes de acuchillarla? Nunca pudimos determinar si habían usado condón, algún juguete erótico o el cañón de una pistola… El informe del forense me producía náuseas y se me nublaba la vista cada vez que intentaba leerlo. Pero sí, había residuos metálicos. ¡No permitiré que le hagan lo mismo a Minako!

-¡Bien! –Zafiro parece aliviado – Hemos llegado a su destino final. Las parejas modernas de buen vivir prefieren un lugar en los suburbios, alejados del centro y los ruidos, deberían estar agradecidos, jajaja – Él y su hermano se sacan las chaquetas y las corbatas y las dejan en el auto. Se nota que es un papel que conocen al dedillo. ¡Condenados bastardos! Forcejeo con mis ligaduras. Si al menos tuviera los hombros de Taiki…

Diamante comienza a destapar un nicho que había disimulado con ramas y luego lo agranda con una pala algo mohosa que han sacado del auto. El lugar es sórdido. Restos de basura, ropa vieja, bolsas con restos de comida… Es obvio que es un basurero ilegal, no me extrañaría que la Yakuza viniera a dejar sus trapos sucios en este sector también.

El hombre alto del pelo plateado le ofrece la pala a su hermano menor de cabello oscuro.

-¿Qué quieres? El que nos apunta se vuelve a mirar con gesto hosco, sin dejar de apoyar la pistola en la frente de la chica.

-¡Te toca la otra, tarado! Yo voy a estar ocupado un rato, - dice abriéndose un poco la camisa, su cuerpo está algo sudado luego del trabajo físico. Se acerca la mujer, y la levanta, sujetándola del cabello – Es la hora del postre… - comienza a lamer la oreja y la mejilla de Mina y va bajando por su cuello. Con la mano libre le estruja los senos de una manera tan intensa que escucho sus quejidos de dolor.

-¡No es justo! - Zafiro se distrae por un momento, volviéndose a discutir con su hermano los turnos para abusar de la chica, y entonces, yo lo tacleo con mis piernas libres, haciéndolo caer encima de su hermano, que trastabilla y pierde la pistola.

-¡AHORA! - Le grito a Minako.

Escapamos con dificultad, a todo lo que dan nuestras piernas, por un terreno inestable y que no presenta demasiados lugares donde esconderse.

-¡TE DIJE IMBÉCIL! ¡No les amarraste las piernas! – escucho a mis espaldas.

Nos metemos detrás de unas rocas y después de zafar a Mina de sus ataduras y liberar mis propias muñecas cortándolas con una roca afilada, seguimos corriendo, jadeando y hablando entrecortadamente, intentando pensar. Los tarados se han dejado mi arma. ¿Qué haré?.

Nos alcanzan con el auto y nos hacen encerrona con un violento frenazo que casi nos atropella. ¡Rayos! No son tan estúpidos como creía. La libertad nos dura menos que una caluga de peso. Volvemos a tener sendas y brillantes GLock 40 apuntando a nuestras cabezas, y presumo que será la última vez… Lo siento Mina. Intento transmitirle ese sentimiento con mis ojos, ya que la boca se me ha quedado seca. Un rumor vibracional sacude el aire y no me permite pensar con claridad…

-¡Se acabó el juego, mono plateado! Dale mis saludos a Escarlet cuando la veas en el infierno… - escucho el seguro del arma. Presumo que lo último que oiré será la detonación.

De pronto… un ruido ensordecedor y una luz brillante sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¡RINDANSE SEÑORES! ¡TIREN SUS ARMAS Y PONGAN LAS MANOS SOBRE LA CABEZA! LIBEREN A SUS REHENES O ABRIREMOS FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN.

Seiya casi me deja sordo con el megáfono, pero estoy tan feliz de verlo que lo besaría.

Ahora se ha dado vuelta la tortilla. Son Diamante y Zafiro los que llevan esposas de acero inoxidable en las muñecas y los tobillos. Ponemos sus armas en bolsas autosellantes, junto con la pala y algunas de sus pertenencias.

"El gran Seiya Kou", como le gusta autodenominarse, con la gabardina al viento y la eterna sonrisa que ha vuelto a enseñorearse de su rostro como otrora, desde que ha vuelto con Serena, se acerca y me revuelve el cabello.

-Salvé tu cola de mono plateado, ahora me debes una…

-¡Tarado! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Cuando no llegaste a destino después de la sesión de fotos nos preocupamos, así que el Jefe le pidió a Taiki que triangulara la posición de tu vehículo con el GPS. Lo encontramos abandonado en una calleja vacía. Era obvio que algo andaba mal, ¡tú nunca dejarías tirado tu auto! Volvimos a empezar de nuevo y estábamos triangulando tu móvil cuando se activó tu "Polialarma", Así que el jefecito me dejó sacar a pasear esta preciosidad, -explica acariciando cariñosamente el costadillo del helicóptero, mientras esperamos un transporte policial.

\- Yo también besaría a "Libélula" – digo acariciando a mi vez el acabado de la pintura – sin ella no habrías tenido esa insufrible sonrisa, sino que habrías encontrado dos cuerpos enterrados.

-¡Gracias! –Mina, que estaba medio desmayada y envuelta en una manta policial, se ha repuesto del todo, y se acerca a Seiya, se le cuelga del cuello y le besa la mejilla.

-¡Que no se entere tu "bombón"! - Le suelto para molestarlo un poco.

-A Ud. no lo he olvidado! Exclama Mina y se cuelga ahora de mi cuello - ¡Gracias por mantenerme con vida! – y me besa la mejilla.

-¡Modelo de Cuarta! Le digo cariñosamente.

-¡Poli de Pacotilla! Me responde apasionadamente.

Al menos tengo el gusto de ver la cara de confusión de mi amigo, cuyos ojos reflejan extrañeza, sorpresa, y admiración al ver como nuestros besos y abrazos van subiendo de tono.

-Creo que me perdí de algo, jejejejee, dice confuso y se rasca la cabeza.

_Una semana después._

Casi llegamos al final de la historia. Los Black, Esmeralda, Diamante y Zafiro ya lucen elegantes y a la moda, estilo carcelario, con bonitos conjuntos de color anaranjado. Los tres pájaros cantaron apenas estuvieron en jaula, inculpando a los otros con tal de mantener a flote sus pellejos y disminuir sus sentencias. Sus hermosas y flamantes Glock 40 eran buscadas por varios casos de asesinato e intento de asesinato (Como pudimos comprobar tras el estudio de balística correspondiente).

Las bellas y espigadas modelos que tenían participación en el "negocio anexo", fueron interrogadas y fichadas como Prostitutas que eran. Incluso se entregó una citación para declarar a toda su clientela, entre ellos, varios ejecutivos de alto vuelo, incluido el alcalde, lo que ha sido un banquetazo para la Prensa. Al menos yo me he salvado del acoso de "los buitres del periodismo" (Aunque comparta parte del crédito).

Se encontraron ocho cuerpos enterrados en el descampado. Presumo que Escarlet habría terminado allí también, si no se hubiera resistido a que Diamante abusara de ella. Por la anatomía de huesos largos femeninos, se supone que son todas modelos, modelos que intentaron resistirse a participar, quisieron salirse del "negocio" o simplemente sabían demasiado, como Minako.

La Agencia se entregó a un Capital extranjero, así que al menos ella podrá seguir con su trabajo, con nuevos jefes, apenas vuelva de unos días libres que pidió, que bastante falta le hacían.

¿Y dónde estoy yo, entonces, se preguntarán? Pues a muchos kilómetros de distancia de Tokyo y del escándalo.

No es nuestra propia isla paradisíaca, y no estoy con Escarlet Kakyuu. No es mi dorado retiro definitivo, sino, veinte días de vacaciones, pero igual sirven.

A veces los sueños se cumplen de la forma más inesperada y cuando menos uno se lo espera. Al menos el jugo piña, el sol, la playa y la palmeras si están. Rentamos una pequeña cabaña a la orilla del mar, aquí en Brasil, donde podemos pescar, capturar cangrejos con nuestras propias manos y ver la puesta de sol todas las tardes.

Mina cocina terrible, pero al menos es comestible y no veneno puro como los platos que cocina Serena (Al menos hay algo en lo que le puedo tener lástima al vanidoso Kou) y pasamos largas horas nadando, tendidos en la arena o haciendo la siesta sobre una hamaca. La piel de mi acompañante, ha adquirido un bronceado caramelo, que contrasta agradablemente con su cabello rubio dorado.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto – le digo a Minako, tendida casi encima de mí, en bikini, sobre la hamaca.

-¡Que perezoso, mono platinado! ¡Yo ya quiero volver a modelar trajes de baño, así podría lucir este hermoso bronceado natural y ser la reina del catálogo!

-A ver – le digo, tras comprobar que nadie nos mira en este rincón paradisíaco, y le bajo un tirante del bikini hasta el pecho – hmm… creo que no estás totalmente bronceada, tal vez deberías tomar el sol desnuda…

Se estremece con el contacto de mis manos sobre su seno.

-No sea, sucio, Sr. Poli de cuarta – me dice amostazada - ¿tal vez le apetezca ir adentro a discutir el asunto? – agrega con un guiño de sus ojos azules.

La sigo al interior de la cabaña. Mis sandalias y mi traje de baño apenas han quedado en el dintel de la puerta de troncos. Con sorpresa veo que también me he bronceado un poco, salvo en las partes que el recato tiende a ocultar. Ella me espera desnuda y temblorosa, apenas cubierta con una sábana delgada. La silueta de sus curvas intoxicantes se insinúa debajo, incluso las breves colinas de sus pezones excitados. Me mira con ojo crítico.

-Ud. también debería tomar el sol desnudo, Sr. Poli…

-El equipo no estará bronceado, pero voy a demostrarle lo que bien que aún funciona, señorita Aíno.

La destapo. Su cuerpo curvilíneo y su piel sedosa me dejan la boca seca. Mis manos son más rápidas que mi mente y comienzan a acariciar todos sus rincones, mientras mis labios besan y succionan, lamen sus pechos suculentos… Mis dedos se deslizan entre sus piernas, en la zona que aún conserva su prístina blancura, y que no ha sido tostada por los rayos del sol. Sus gemidos roncos demuestran que estoy haciéndolo bien, y su columna se arquea como la de un gato.

Mordisqueo su cadera, mientras mis dedos continúan su tarea enervante, sintiendo como resbalan en la abundante humedad que está brotando… Luego le doy trabajo a mi lengua. Estoy degustando su zona media, y estrujando al mismo tiempo, sus pechos, mientras siento bajo mi torso sus corcoveos de potranca nerviosa.

-¡Yaten! ¡Basta!

En segundos, da vuelta la tortilla. Ella está arriba y cogiendo control de la situación, ha atrapado mi miembro y lo está manipulando y saboreando con la experticia que ha ido adquiriendo en estos días… ¡Lo hace tan bien! Mis manos se hunden en su cabello dorado y los jadeos se me escapan, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos.

Se detiene y me mira con una sonrisa pícara. Luego se monta sobre mí como una experta jocketta. Quisiera que llevara el sombrerito vaquero que usó en el club. Se va hundiendo en mí de a poco, hasta que lo tiene hasta el fondo, y entonces comienza a sacudirse muy suavemente… y paulatinamente, va adquiriendo un ritmo salvaje y despiadado que me deja sin resuello.

Su rostro ha enrojecido y la veo, perlada de sudor, con sus senos redondos y magníficos bamboleándose al ritmo de su feroz cabalgata. Se tensa. Puedo sentir que su interior me estruja, mientras sus jadeos se hacen grititos de placer descontrolado. La sujeto fuertemente de las nalgas suculentas, y entonces, yo también me dejo ir… Meciéndonos aún con suavidad, imposibilitados de dejar de movernos, ¡tan placentero es estar unidos de forma tan perfecta!

Mi jinete se pone a mi lado en la cama, magníficamente desnuda y me mira, con esos ojos celestes que parecen reflejar el cielo, y hunde su mirada en mi mirada verde manzana, que la observa atentamente, ambos resollando. Veinte minutos después, apenas recuperamos el aliento.

-¿Ahora ya no le parece que peso demasiado, Sr. Poli?

-Si sigue sentándose en el lugar apropiado, jamás volveré a decírselo, señorita modelo – replico sin poder disimular una sonrisa bobalicona.

Me mira aún más intensamente y se pone muy seria.

-Te quiero Yaten. Aún llevamos poco de conocernos, pero…

-No sigas, yo siento lo mismo – le confieso – tal vez podría funcionar- después de todo, eres modelo, no estás tan mal.

-Eres un fresco, - reclama con un mohín – siempre te han gustado las modelos.

-Claro, pero por ti he bajado de categoría, antes salía con modelos de pasarela.

-¡Tarado! – me arroja la almohada, enrojecido y furioso el rostro – ¡Te odio!

Y me arrojo sobre ella, sujetándole los brazos, para poder volver a besarla sin que me rasguñe con sus arranques de gata furiosa. Apenas han pasado unos minutos, pero ya ansío volver a poseerla.

FIN.-


End file.
